La odisea de la reina abeja y el rey cuervo
by BlackyPrincess
Summary: Chisaki y Hachisuka llevan ya un tiempo de haber formalizado su relación. Un vistazo a su vida diaria, y una resolución luego del rescate de Eri. Un futuro incierto para ambos villanos. Y una posible "esperanza". Una vista al pasado, presente y futuro. "Yeah yeah and it's okay." (Kai Chisaki x Quinn Hachisuka) (Continuación indirecta de "Limpia") (Crack ship!) Reviews plz!
1. Viejos tiempos

**¡Hola a todos! Blacky de vuelta, ahora con el fic que tanto había estado prometiendo, la continuación, por así decirlo, de Limpia. Pues, aunque dicho fic necesita ser re hecho urgentemente, este fic se considera "continuación" pues ahora nos centramos en una relación ya formada entre Kai y Quinn.**

 **Así mismo, este fic será la conclusión para dicha pareja, siendo que los Preceptos ya tuvieron su conclusión en BnH por ahora, el ship de Kainn también debe tener la suya, pero como dije, solo por ahora (?)**

 **Originalmente este sería un one shot llamado Pastelillos de sangre y miel, pero luego de varios cambios opté por irme a un estilo de capítulos, serán unos cuatro aproximadamente, el último teniendo elementos de Song-fic, pero por ahora junto con este tengo para un par de capítulos que subiré probablemente mañana (Aunque ando publicando a la 1 am, así que, más tarde mejor dicho XD) .**

 **Pero por ahora, disfruten de este capítulo 3**

* * *

 _ **Viejos tiempos.**_

—Muy bien. Soy alguien muy paciente. —Mentía —Así que te daré una última oportunidad. ¿Ustedes nos robaron el Activador verdad? Ya sabes, ese valioso producto que solo nosotros los Preceptos producimos, ¿Verdad?, De lo contrario, no se me ocurre otra forma de que el Activador este siendo distribuido por Nagasaki ni por Sendai, nosotros no operamos por ahí, ¿Verdad? —

Nos encontrábamos en una misión de rastreo y eliminación. Hace unos cuantos meses se nos informó que el Activador estaba siendo distribuido por varias regiones de Japón fuera de la capital, al igual que en varias ciudades.

Eso no era bueno, nosotros no podíamos operar mucho fuera de nuestra zona, más que nada por precaución a evitar ser rastreados en un futuro por la policía.

La espía Yakuza fue la que se encargó de informarnos de esto antes de que se volviera un problema y hubiera gente usando el Activador sin medida, eso eventualmente los llevaría a los vendedores callejeros y eventualmente a nosotros.

Así que Overhaul decidió que se encargaría del problema de la mejor forma, buscar y matar a los que iniciaron todo esto.

—No, no lo sé…Le juro que yo no sé nada, solo me dejaron cuidando ¡Se lo juro! —Pudimos dar con los ladrones primero capturando a uno de los miembros de la casa que actuaba de forma extraña, para ello fui bastante útil pues escondí a mis bebés en puntos estratégicos de la casa, como cámaras de seguridad móviles.

No tardo mucho para que diéramos con el culpable, un tipo a quien Chisaki había enlistado debido a que su Quirk le permitía meter cosas grandes en objetos pequeños como bolsas o mochilas.

Así de fácil se robó toneladas de cajas de Activador para llevárselas a quien sea que fuera su jefe y sacarse algo de dinero.

Debo ser sincera. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, claro que no habría sido tan tonta como para ser atrapada tan pronto. ¿Verdad?

—¿No sabes nada? ¿Escuchaste eso Overhaul? No sabe nada. Si no sabes nada entonces ¿Por qué te dejaron cuidando un producto tan valioso? ¿No sería mejor dejar a personas conscientes de la magnitud del objeto que deben resguardar en lugar de a cualquier imbécil?, ¿No te parece? ¿Tan mal organizados están? — Era el deber de "Sonrisa espeluznante" (Ugh, siempre olvido su nombre) ese tipo con manchas en el cabello, el tratar de sacar información a los rehenes cuando Nemoto no estaba presente.

Él no tenía un Quirk capaz de sacar la verdad como Nemoto. En lugar de eso tenía un bate bastante grande y bastante duro, sin olvidar a Kurono poniéndole una pistola a las víctimas.

Cuando habíamos encontrado al culpable de robar el Activador, Chisaki lo mato en un instante. Simplemente lo esperó en la bóveda donde guardábamos las muestras y cuando este entró para darse su "dosis" diaria, Chisaki solo puso un dedo sobre él y se acabó.

Yo digo que ni siquiera se habrá dado cuenta.

Claro que unos días antes, me encargue de que una de mis bebés lo siguiera para saber quién sería nuestro siguiente objetivo. Las tareas de búsqueda y eliminación siempre eran muy aburridas, pues era todo sobre seguir a alguien, luego a otro, y a otro hasta que todos estén muertos. Mas o menos.

El caso, terminamos por dar en este supuesto "apartamento" que al final era la base de operaciones de quien sea que nos haya robado nuestro Activador, no nos encontramos con guardias más que con unos cuantos tipejos en la entrada que trataron de usar sus Quirks patéticamente contra nosotros.

Esta vez no pudimos traer a todos los Gastables, por lo que Chisaki contrato a una unidad de elite mercenaria equipada con armas de asalto en lugar de Quirks poderosos. Funcionaba igual, así que no había problema con ello para mí.

Chisaki les obligo a usar mascaras de doctores de la plaga, por supuesto.

Ellos se quedaron resguardando las plantas bajas junto con el sótano, con órdenes de no actuar hasta que nosotros los Preceptos tuviéramos información de donde se encontraba el Activador.

Y así fue como dimos a parar en el cuarto piso del departamento, había una habitación ligeramente iluminada y en su interior estaba una sala que fue remodelada para ser un bar en lugar de una habitación.

Era bastante linda, piso de madera, paredes rojas con luces naranjas en el techo, un minibar muy parecido al que teníamos en la base, varios sillones con una pantalla plasma y ¡Videojuegos! Dios Chisaki, ¿No podemos ser un poco más como estos tipos?

Dentro de la habitación solo había uno ¡Solo un tipo! Yo esperaba encontrarme un buen de Yakuzas armados con Quirks increíbles, teniendo que pelear Overhaul, Sonrisa espeluznante, Chronostasis y yo contra ellos. Estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, era divertido.

Pero como dijo Chisaki "Lo más probable es que ni siquiera sean Yakuza. Estamos extintos, seguramente solo es un pequeño grupo de "villanos" queriendo sacar dinero fácil".

Al final pareció que tenía razón.

No fue nada difícil someter al "guardia" del minibar. Solo basto que Kurono le pusiera una pistola en la nuca y el tipo ni se resistió cuando lo atamos en una silla. Kurono no ralentizo su cuerpo pues necesitábamos que hablara.

—Yo…Nada…—El tipo ya estaba llorando, odiaba cuando los rehenes hacían eso, se veían tan patéticos.

Decidí que todo eso no me interesaba, así que fui al refrigerador del minibar y tome una de las cervezas que estaban ahí.

A Chisaki no le gustaba que me quitará la máscara cuando estábamos fuera de la base, pero él también sabía que no podía controlarme siempre.

—¿Nada? Es una lástima. —Bufó molesto. —Sabes, un reciente estudio acaba de descubrir que el órgano de la memoria está conectado directamente al hígado y el estómago. Quizá si le damos un poco de estímulo a esas partes puedas recordar mejor, ¿Te parece? —¿Qué carajos? Esa era la razón para golpear a alguien más estúpida que había escuchado.

Posiciono su bate a la altura del estómago de ese tipo.

—Muy bien Chrono, asegúrate de sostenerlo fuerte, y tú amigo asegúrate de recordar algo ¿Ok? Muy bien, aquí vamos. — Tomo aviada en un segundo y…

El bate golpeo de lleno al tipo y pude ver como se le salió el aire, hasta a mí me dolió. La verdad no, pero le di un trago grande a la cerveza para poder soportar lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Oye Chrono, creo que este amigo aún no ha recordado nada, quizá los nervios de la espalda funcionen también! — Repitió su golpe, pero ahora en la espalda del pobre tipo, haciéndolo caer al suelo junto con la silla exhalando rápidamente por aire.

Ante todo, esto Chisaki solo observaba desde una pared (Sin recargarse) con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y bien amigo? ¿Hay algo? —Sonrisa espeluznante se agacho de modo que pudiera estar "A la altura" del rehén que se encontraba en el suelo.

Estaba tratando de tomar bocadas de aire rápido para poder hablar (o volver a negarse).

—Ok escucha. —Sonrisa Espeluznante se acercó un poco más a él, no parecía que lo fuera a golpear de nuevo. —¿Ves a ese tipo de allá atrás? Ya debes de saber quién es ¿Cierto? Es Lord Overhaul, líder de los Ocho Preceptos de la muerte. Su Quirk puede hacer explotar a las personas haciéndolas morir instantáneamente, ¿Me estas siguiendo el ritmo? —Le puso sus dedos en el rostro chasqueándolos para asegurarse de que el tipo le prestaba atención. —Escucha bien amigo, vas a morir aquí sí o sí, así que hagámoslo más fácil y te daré dos opciones. Nos dices lo que queremos saber y Overhaul vendrá acá, te pondrá un dedo en la cabeza y todo se acabará en un segundo ¿Captas? Pero si en lugar de eso te sigues resistiendo, entonces seré yo el que desparrame tus sesos por toda esta habitación, probablemente seguirás estando consciente cuando ya te haya roto la cabeza, así que ¿Qué dices? —

El tipo pareció pensárselo, pero la verdad era que solo estaba desconcertado, yo solo estaba bebiendo mi lata de cerveza ya por la mitad preguntándome mentalmente si a Chisaki le molestaría si me tomaba otra al acabar esta.

—Parece que iremos por la segu…—

—¡En el sótano! —No podía gritar, pero logró articular lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Ah jaja ya nos estamos entendiendo, ¿En algún lugar más? —

—En el sótano…solo ahí. —

—¿Para quién trabajas—

—Mi hermano Makoto Fujimoro…Él es el líder de todo esto, quería fundar un imperio de villanos, quería…—Le estaba tomando bastante esfuerzo poder hablar.

—¿Tu hermano entonces? ¿Estás seguro de eso? Como me llegue a enterar que…—

—No miente. —Interrumpí en ese entonces mostrando en mi mano la tarjeta de identificación del tipo, la había tomado con una de mis obreras mientras ambos "charlaban" —Te llamas Yuki Fujimoro ¿Verdad? Con el nombre de tu hermano podemos rastrearlo fácilmente ¿Cierto? —Sin soltar mi lata de cerveza me hinque delante del tipo mientras le mostraba la identificación.

De la forma en la que me encontraba hincada delante de él, el tipo tenía una vista panorámica de mis calcetas de rayas, lo hice a propósito pues me parecía que sería bueno de mi parte darle una "linda vista" antes de morir.

Y además el voltear a ver a Chisaki quien me fruncía el ceño sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo no tenía precio.

—Si, sí, sí. —El tipo asentía rápidamente con las fuerzas que tenía.

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil. Overhaul, ven aquí y acaba con este bastardo. — Chisaki abandono su lugar en la esquina de la pared mientras se ajustaba bien sus guantes de látex.

—Queen Bee, aléjate. No quiero que te ensucies. —Era lindo cuando decía esos pequeños detalles que hacían notar que se preocupaba por mí.

Un dedo en la frente, y todo se acabó. Solo quedo un gran charco de sangre.

—Qué tipo más patético. —Sonrisa espeluznante volvía a pararse luego de terminado el homicidio. —Claro, no me habría gustado golpearlo hasta la muerte tampoco, eso ensuciaría mi bate. Pero al menos así le habría tenido respeto ¿Sabes? En cambio, el bastardo vendió a su hermano, que asco ¿No opinas lo mismo Chrono? —Kurono solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la pregunta.

—Claro, como tú eres el más leal de los Preceptos. —Me burlé un poco mientras le daba otro trago a mi lata ya cerca de terminarla.

—Ugh, al menos yo no me acuesto con el jefe. —Bufó molesto volteándome a ver, no pude ver su expresión pues hoy si traía su máscara.

—Ya quisieras tener esos beneficios querido. —Le hice una sonrisa tierna encogiéndome de hombros.

—Si, si lo que tú digas Hachisuka, mejor pásame una de esas cervezas estoy sediento. —Me encontraba tirando mi lata ya vacía aun lado del bote de basura del mini refrigerador del minibar y aproveché para sacar una y lanzársela.

Sonrisa espeluznante la cacho al instante y estaba a punto de abrirla…

—No te bebas esa basura, recuerda que tú vas a conducir de regreso. —Le reprendió Chisaki, el alcohol también era una de las tantas cosas que odiaba, pero me decía que podía soportar verme beber siempre y cuando no me viera fumando.

—¿Perdón? Escucha Overhaul, no voy a ponerme borracho con una sola lata no sé por quién me tomas. — Le replico.

—No quiero repetir lo de la última vez. —Le contesto Chisaki recordando que, efectivamente, hubo una vez en que él se puso borracho ¡Solo con una lata!

—Ugh, escucha si me ves que estoy mal solo dile a Chrono o a tú noviecita que conduzca por mí. O incluso podrías hacerlo tú mismo, no te va a pasar nada ni te vas a enfermar por tocar un volante maldito anormal. —Ya sin esperar la respuesta de Overhaul, abrió su lata y se fue de la habitación.

Chisaki solo se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para evitar molestarse con él.

—Quinn, deja eso. —Me dijo mientras yo trataba de sacar discretamente una segunda lata del refrigerador.

—El Activador está en el sótano, vamos para allá. —Comunico Kurono a las fuerzas mercenarias por un parlante que se encontraba dentro de su máscara.

Tomamos un elevador (Bastante conveniente) para llegar al primer piso. Las fuerzas mercenarias tenían todo el lobby asegurado, no era muy grande tampoco, pero el ver a tantos hombres armados creaba un ambiente genial.

—Muy bien Queen Bee, te necesitamos abajo. —Me comentó Kurono señalándome una pequeña escalera que daba para el sótano aun lado de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Fui seguida por un par de escoltas, mi querido Kai, y pude ver de reojo que en la entrada del edificio Sonrisa Espeluznante y el Gastable conocido como "Shield" (El único al que pudimos traer, pues su Quirk tenía que ver con que podía correr muy rápido y de paso aguantar bastante bien los golpes. Me caía bien, tenía aspecto de arlequín.).

Sonrisa Espeluznante se estaba terminando su cerveza mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, eso molestaría a Chisaki. Conociéndolonlo más probable sería que escupiría en el asiento de Chisaki también.

Como sea, lo que él haga nunca me ha importado, y además era bastante lindo y divertido ver a Chisaki enojado muchas veces.

.

.

.

El sótano estaba oscuro y olía bastante a humedad. Tienen un departamento completo para ellos, ¿Pero no pueden siquiera limpiarlo un poco?

Después de todo, cuando uno pasa trabajando años con un maníaco de la limpieza como Chisaki también se empieza a volver más susceptible a la suciedad.

—¿No podemos prender la luz? —Le pregunte a Kurono y Chisaki quienes igualmente parecían tener dificultades para ver.

—No quiero arriesgarme a que hayan puesto trampas ocultas. —Me contesto Chisaki mientras le hacía un ademan a Kurono, quien simplemente volvió a activar su comunicador y llamo a las fuerzas especiales que contratamos.

Bajaron tres de ellos y usaron las lamparás que tenían adheridas a sus fusiles para iluminar mejor el lugar.

Chisaki no se movía mientras ellos realizaban aquella tarea, supongo que le preocupaba que hubiera alguna mina cerca y pudiéramos pisarla por accidente.

Ese era un procedimiento estándar en nuestras operaciones, comenzamos a utilizarlo seguido luego de que varios Gastables murieran debido a que pisaban minas o trampas ocultas en misiones de búsqueda y rastreo, me ponía triste verlos morir…

—Despejado. —Vocifero uno de los mercenarios y acto seguido jalo el interruptor que encendía la luz del lugar.

Era un cuarto bastante chico, tenía unas cuantas estanterías y tuberías por las paredes, uno que otro agujero seguro de algún amigable ratón, entre otras cosillas.

Pero delante de nosotros se encontraba la puerta de una bóveda que cubría toda la pared, supusimos que allí era donde tendrían el Activador y por ello era la razón por la que me llamarón acá abajo.

—Gracias. —Dijo Chisaki a los mercenarios y pudo comenzar a caminar libremente de nuevo. —Muy bien Queen Bee, sabes que hacer. —

Cuando nos encontrábamos con bóvedas, cerraduras, o sistemas de seguridad con contraseña, yo tenía un tipo de abeja especial para cada una de esas situaciones, una abeja capaz de abrir cerraduras o hackear sistemas.

Le había puesto "Llavecita", siendo que ella era la única que no llevaba o su aguijón o una jeringa en su parte trasera, en su lugar tenía un montón de artilugios extraños.

¿Cabe destacar que fue Chisaki quien se los instalo?

Llavecita salió al instante de mi parche y se posiciono en la cerradura de la bóveda. No le tomo ni medio minuto abrirla.

La puerta se abrió sonoramente y dejo a la vista un cuarto un poco más grande que en el que nos encontrábamos, se podían ver grandes repisas a los lados con cajas en su interior, obviamente era el Activador.

—Perfecto. Señores. —Chrono les hizo un ademan a los mercenarios para alumbrar la sala que teníamos delante, claro que lo hicieron desde el marco de la puerta, era normal que cuando realizábamos estas operaciones los cuartos en donde se hallaba el botín fueran los más protegidos.

Aun así, ellos no parecieron detectar nada con sus luces.

—Despeja…—Dije a la vez que trataba de poner un pie dentro de la habitación…

—Quieta. —Fue detenida por el brazo de Chisaki quien me sujeto de la chamarra con fuerza, supuse que era para que no me le "escapara". Ante dicha acción solo pude sonreír un poco.

Él es tan lindo cuando quiere serlo.

—Pero, no hay nada. —Le contesté sin que este me soltara.

—No te confíes. —Me contesto Chrono a un lado mío. —¡Suction Cups! —

—Obedezco… —

Me sorprendió cuando escuche esa voz y mi reacción inmediata fue la de mirar hacía el techo, y efectivamente, él estaba ahí.

Suction Cups, así fue como le pusimos. Era un tipo extremadamente delgado, parecía desnutrido, era el Gastable más nuevo que habíamos reclutado.

Estaba vestido con un tomsuit de color negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, teniendo agujeros únicamente en las yemas de sus dedos, tanto de manos como de pies.

Y su máscara era nuestro típico diseño de doctor de la plaga, pero la suya tenía el pico bastante más largo, era de color blanca, y en la parte de su nuca tenía la figura de un rostro mostrando una cara de dolor.

Su Quirk, eran ventosas. Sus dedos podían pegarse a cualquier superficie, como una rana. Solía recordarme bastante al chico que acompañaba a Pop-Step. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿The Hauler?

Cups tenía el rol de reconocimiento en zonas de alto riesgo, entraba a las salas que tenían mayor riesgo de ocultar trampas y debía localizarlas y neutralizarlas.

Lo contratamos cuando lo encontramos tratando de robar nuestra basura una vez.

Su proceso de trabajo era bastante aburrido, el tipo era LEEENTOOO y los sonidos de sus dedos despegándose eran estresantes.

Golpeaba mi pie contra el suelo en el marco de la puerta mientras Chisaki y Chrono a un lado mío solo se quedaban observando a Cups, a quien le tomó aproximadamente ocho minutos revisar la habitación entera.

—Listo amo…—Dijo desde el techo de la bóveda mientras comenzaba a soltar sus ventosas para dejarse caer. —Zona despej…—

El sonido de la mina explosiva que Cups toco cuando se dejó caer de golpe hacía el suelo de la bóveda me tomo de sorpresa y me dejo sorda por medio segundo, casi me caía, pero Chisaki me sostuvo.

Para cuando me había enderezado, Chisaki, Chrono y yo nos encontrábamos manchados de la sangre de Cups y su máscara chamuscada dio a dar a los pies de Chisaki. Quien irónicamente también recibió la salpicada más grande.

—Idiota. —Chisaki se encontraba moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente debido a la rabia que se le acumulo en ese momento.

Tome su mano izquierda con la mía para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero él la alejo rápidamente y se giró de nuevo a las escaleras.

Uno diría que fue grosero, pero siendo Chisaki, el que haya rechazado mi agarré solo fue señal de que no quería apretármela por su rabia y lastimarme.

—¡Saquen eso de ahí! —Les ordeno a los guardias mientras se retiraba pesadamente del sótano.

—Vaya jefe que tienen…—Comentó uno de los mercenarios. Tenía razón en parte, pero lo queríamos.

El resto de la unidad especial se metió en el sótano rápidamente y por equipos se dividieron para sacar las cajas de Activador y llevarlas a las camionetas.

Mientras tanto Chrono y yo nos sentamos en una esquina del cuarto a descansar y observar trabajar a los mercenarios.

Nos habían traído unos cuantos trapos mojados para quitar las manchas de sangre. Claro que solo era para quitarla estando fresca, luego las lavaríamos en la casa.

Quién te diga que las manchas de sangre no se quitan, es porque no ha visto a los Preceptos limpiarlas.

—¿Quieres un chocolate? —Me pregunto Kurono mientras se comenzaba a sacar la máscara y de su chaqueta comenzaba a sacar un par de barras de chocolate.

Su cabello en forma de manecillas de reloj siempre me daba bastante risa.

—¿Por qué siempre traes chocolate? —Enserio, se sorprenderían de todas las veces y todas las situaciones diferentes en las que me ha ofrecido uno.

—Me gusta. — Me contesto extendiéndome la barra. La tomé y me comencé a quitar mi mascara a la vez que él desenvolvía su dulce.

Al principio no me llevaba ni bien, ni mal con Kurono. Es la mano derecha de Chisaki y siempre estaban juntos.

Cuando mi relación con Chisaki salió a la luz, de quien menos me preocupe fue de Nemoto o de Irinaka, para nada. Mi mayor preocupación siempre fue Kurono.

Era como un hermano para Chisaki, ambos habían sido adoptados por el jefe cuando eran niños y prácticamente habían crecido juntos, si alguien se podía molestar de que Chisaki empezará una riesgosa relación con uno de los Preceptos, era él.

Pero a diferencia de lo que me temía, Kurono y yo terminamos por hacernos muy buenos amigos. A Kurono le alegro que yo le hubiera dado ese "empuje" a Chisaki de convivir y relacionarse con otras personas.

Además, resulto que durante el tiempo que solía trabajar como Coordinadora antes de unirme a los Preceptos, Kurono era quien siempre me hablaba por los parlantes y me daba las instrucciones.

Resulto ser un buen cuñado.

—¿Cómo les ha ido? —Me pregunto. Kurono siempre era muy curioso y gustaba de estar al pendiente de mi relación con Chisaki.

—Ya lo conoces. Con esfuerzo logró que me bese. Pero me las arreglo. —Solté una risita mientras Kurono daba otra mordida a su barra de chocolate.

—Me preocupa. Sinceramente a pesar de que ustedes llevan bastante tiempo juntos, Kai no parece dejar su personalidad reservada. —Se hinco de hombros y dio otra mordida. —Debo decir que su personalidad de líder es excelente. Aun si los demás Preceptos difieren. Es gracias a Kai y a las medidas del jefe que los Preceptos hemos sobrevivido. —

—Oh si…Nunca llegué a conocer al primer jefe, pero parece que lo adoraban. —Hice una mueca de vergüenza mientras daba otra mordida a mi barra. Kai y Kurono siempre hablaban muy bien del antiguo jefe y que decir del resto de los Preceptos. Varios de ellos ni siquiera seguían a Kai por su lealtad al antiguo jefe.

Se podría decir que solo los Gastables y algunos Preceptos éramos los realmente leales a Kai y a su visión del futuro.

—Era un buen hombre. Pero los tiempos y circunstancias cambian, yo soy leal a la familia de los Preceptos y por ello sigo a Kai. — Le dio el último bocado a su chocolate y tiro el envoltorio en el piso. —Pero me temo que Kai pueda, eventualmente, perder su humanidad. El camino que está tomando es cada vez más oscuro y él necesitará de nuestro apoyo como seres queridos para no perderlo. —

—¿Temes que pueda matarnos? —Era cierto lo que decía, Kai nunca ha ido por el buen camino, pero el suyo cada vez se iba degradando. Las torturas a Eri, los Gastables que perdíamos y reemplazábamos. Como pareja de Kai nunca le tuve miedo y sigo sin tenerlo. Pero tampoco me gustaría que se volviera un ser…inhumano.

—Temo que pueda dejar de vernos como personas. —Desenfundo su pistola y comenzó a jugar con ella pasando el cañón por el piso haciendo círculos con el polvo. —¿Qué pensarías de Kai si empezara a vernos como herramientas más que como compañeros? —

En mi caso deje el envoltorio de mi chocolate aun lado mío y baje la mirada. Lo que Kurono me había preguntado no era algo que pudiera contestar tan fácilmente, era una posibilidad que no había considerado, pero que él como su hermano había visto. La degradación de Kai como un ser humano…

—No…dejaré que eso pase. No lo perderé. — Fue lo único que pude pensar como una respuesta. Pero ni yo sabía si sería capaz de hacer eso.

Kurono solo me volteo a ver con su mirada severa, no porque estuviera enojado, sino porque comprendía el peso del problema emocional y psicológico que conllevaba lo que me había dicho.

—Confió en ti. Hachisuka. —Se levantó con su máscara en la mano y se la coloco de nuevo. Los mercenarios ya estaban por terminar de transportar todo el Activador y regresar a casa. —Hora de irnos. —

Me levanté y sacudí mi pantalón para luego colocarme mi máscara y seguir a Kurono al primer piso.

.

.

.

—Tan, ta-ta-ta-tan tan, feel good. Tan,ta-ta-ta tan tan, feel good. —Golpeaba con mis manos la puerta del auto tratando de llevar un ritmo mientras cantaba.

A Chisaki no le gusta escuchar la radio, dice que la actualidad y la música es tan estúpida, a consecuencia de esto tengo que cantar yo sola alguna canción para entretenerme. O decirle a Chisaki que ponga algo de su agrado y morir de aburrimiento al escuchar sus discos de música antigua.

Yo me encontraba en el asiento delantero y claro, le toco a Sonrisa Espeluznante conducir esta vez. Kai y Kurono estaban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, la nuestra era una Chrysler town & country, por lo que tenía una mesita en la parte de atrás.

Shield se había ido con los mercenarios en diferentes camionetas que tomaron rumbos distintos a la base.

—Hey, esa canción es buena. Solía escuchar a esa banda cuando era un niño. —Me comentó nuestro querido conductor al escuchar mis beats de las manos con el plástico de la puerta.

—No creo que sean taaan viejos. —Le conteste seguido de una risotada a lo que él solo me dio una risa sarcástica.

—Ja,ja, muy graciosa. —Me contestó sin pegar la vista del volante, hasta que terminamos en un pequeño embotellamiento de vehículos en un semáforo. —Oh Dios, odio esta mierda. —Dijo mientras se echaba para atrás estirándose un poco.

—¿Compraste los juguetes para Eri? —Le comentó Chisaki sacándolo de su letargo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah si!...No. Enserio, ¿Qué esperas que compré para esa niña? —Contesto sin mucho interés. A él le habían encargado cuidar de Eri y de ganarse su confianza, para evitar sus rebeldías y sus intentos de escape.

Pero creo que, si yo fuera Eri, tampoco me gustaría tenerlo a él como niñero.

—Solo cómprale muñecas. Peluches. Cosas de niña. —Le contesto igualmente sin interés.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tú estás aún más confundido de qué tipo de cosas le pueden gustar a esa niña. —

—Cómprale algo de Pretty Cure. —Interrumpí su charla para dar mi recomendación, viendo que ambos eran un desastre a la hora de tratar con niñas. —A la mamá de una amiga le gustaba mucho esa serie, y le regalo todos sus juguetes, son muy lindos. Búscalos en la juguetería que queda entre Nar Shaddaa y Canto Bright. —

—¿Pretty…cure? —Me pregunto confundido mientras volvía a tomar el volante, pues el embotellamiento ya casi terminaba. —¡Pretty Cure! Anotado. ¿Ya ves Chisaki? Deberías escuchar a tu mujer más seguido. — Eso me hizo reír.

—Limítate a conducir. —Le contesto esta vez Kurono, seguramente queriendo evitar que ambos iniciaran una pelea estúpida.

—Perdóname Chrono. Sabes que soy un poco, impulsivo. —Contesto descaradamente, y desde mi asiento podía notar que se estaba riendo.

—Bastante. —Le contesto Kai, a él nunca le llegaban los chistes sarcásticos ni las ironías. Por lo cual era normal que todo se lo tomará enserio.

—Kai ignóralo. —Tuve que decirle, sabía que si se lo decía Chrono no le haría caso del todo.

—Así es Chisaki, quieto. Hachisuka, se sincera, ¿Qué ves en Chisaki? Digo, ¿No te molestan tantas reglas? —Kai se comenzó a masajear el puente de la nariz de nuevo para tranquilizarse. Chrono se tuvo que mover de su asiento para ir a tranquilizarlo.

Es un gran jefe y todo lo que quieras. Pero Kai necesitaba aprender a controlarse.

—Digamos que…es más digno estar con él, que con otro de por aquí. —Obviamente me refería a él.

—Woh, woh, woh niña. Que te haya preguntado eso no significa que me intereses. En mi caso, yo prefiero comer más carne que hueso. —Acaso…¿Me acababa de llamar plana?

Pasamos en silencio el resto del viaje, la verdad es que lo que me había dicho me había matado de vergüenza y no me atreví a contestarle.

Llegamos a casa en poco tiempo luego de eso. Nuestro chofer se fue directo a su cuarto y de allí no salió por el resto del día.

.

El sonido de mis palomitas en el microondas y la televisión en su horario nocturno daban un ambiente casi hogareño a la sala de recreación de los Preceptos. Era agradable pensar algunas veces que éramos parte de una familia normal como todas, que disfrutaba sus noches de Miércoles viendo algún programa de realities o de caricaturas.

Sabíamos todos que no era el caso con nosotros, y que nuestras familias, si no estaban muertas, nos odiaban o nos desconocían.

Pero mantener la ilusión era lo lindo. La última vez que estuvimos reunidos todos los de la casa para ver la televisión fue durante el festival deportivo que realizo la escuela de héroes.

Aunque Kurono esta noche se encontraba en la sala de recreación conmigo. Limpiando su pistola mientras yo sacaba mis palomitas y abría la bolsa y evitaba que el vapor me diera en la cara.

—¿Vas a querer? — Le pregunte mientras tomaba un plato de las repisas que teníamos encima del horno y el lavabo, asegurándome de tomar el más hondo que encontrara.

—Tomaré algunas, pero no creo que quiera un plato. —Lo miré un tanto desconfiada de sus palabras, mientras él seguía distraído pasando el paño blanco por el cañón de su arma.

Tomé un plato plano más pequeño y vacié allí una cantidad considerablemente menor de palomitas. Pero al menos así no me arriesgo a que Kurono terminará tomando de más de mi plato.

Terminé de servir los platos y me fui a sentar con él. Ambos llevábamos ropas distintas a las que usábamos como Preceptos. Kurono llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de un aburrido azul haciendo juego con su camisa a botones.

Por mi parte simplemente llevaba mis pantuflas y una bata nada obscena que usaba cuando salía de ducharme, siendo que esta noche mi pijama de abejas estaba siendo lavada junto con mi ropa.

—¿Qué estas mirando? —Le pregunte mientras me echaba unas tres palomitas a la boca.

—Ni idea, simplemente la encendí. —Me contesto Kurono distraído mientras ingería una palomita.

—Si. Ya me preguntaba que hacías viendo El cotilleo de Uwabami. —

Kurono solo levanto la vista y se topo con el desagradable programa de la heroína y modelo de medio tiempo (o, mejor dicho, modelo y heroína de medio tiempo) y mostró una mueca de asco. Yo solo reí un poco ante su reacción.

—¿Qué rayos, no pasaban las noticias a esta hora? —Dijo tomando el control y empezando a hacer un pequeño zapping en el televisor.

—Se acaban a las nueve, genio. — Le comenté burlona y este, resignado, dejo el control en el sofá nuevamente.

—"¡Muy bien chicos!, recuerden que, si quieren tener los músculos como Endeavor, ¡El primer paso es una dieta balanceada!" —Al final el zapping de Kurono dio a parar al inicio de "Las llamas de Endeavor", un programa de ejercicios que prometía dejarte igual de fornido que el héroe número dos.

Aunque claro, la única relación que Endeavor tuvo con el programa alguna vez fue firmar el contrato que les permitía usar su nombre e imagen de propaganda.

A Rappa le gustaba mucho.

—Bueno, al menos acá no veremos mujeres plásticas. —Comentó Kurono desinteresado y retomo la labor de limpiar su arma.

Yo por mi parte hice una cara de aburrimiento mientras metía tres palomitas más a mi boca.

Metió el pequeño paño que estaba usando en su arma para limpiar dentro del cilindro donde se debían meter las seis balas correspondientes a su arma.

Lo limpio con cuidado, sacando las cenizas que quedaban dentro al ser disparada la bala. Cuando termino volvió a armar su pistola que ahora lucía hermosamente brillante.

"—Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…"—Repetían constantemente las personas en la televisión mientras repetían rutinas de ejercicio básicas.

En la parte superior derecha de la pantalla del televisor se podía ver perfectamente una pequeña imagen de Endeavor, encima de un reloj que marcaba la hora.

Kurono apunto su pistola hacía dicha imagen, se aseguro de que estaba apuntando bien a la imagen del aclamado héroe número dos, en la televisión claro.

—¡Bang! —Dijo Kurono a la vez que jalaba el gatillo de su arma y levantaba el brazo por el impulso de retroceso causado por dicha arma al realizar el disparo…

Pero la imagen de Endeavor seguía en pantalla.

Obviamente el arma estaba vacía.

Mastique y trague las palomitas que tenía en la boca, sonriendo divertida al ver a Kurono imaginando que mataba a Endeavor.

—Nunca me has contado. —Interrumpí su fantasía homicida.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto confundido sin voltear a verme, pues estaba aún lado de mí.

—¿Por qué los odias? A los héroes. —Volví a engullirme un par de palomitas más, mientras que Kurono volteaba a verme.

Mi pregunta era claramente valida, después de todo ambos somos villanos. Pero la expresión en Kurono me dio a entender que, realmente no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

—No necesitas saberlo. — Me contesto tratando de evadir mi pregunta.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Me crucé de brazos y piernas y volteé a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Trataba de transmitirle confianza. —Somos casi una familia Kurono. Incluso si Kai y yo no estuviéramos relacionados. Llevamos aquí tres años ¿No?, ¿Cuál es el problema? —

Kurono solo dio un respiro para relajarse, no estaba molesto, para nada, pero tampoco parecía que quisiera seguir hablando del tema.

—Tienes razón Hachisuka. Pero, ¿No te uniste a nosotros para dejar tu pasado atrás? — La pregunta que me hizo era bastante delicada, o por lo menos lo habría sido para la Quinn de hace tres años.

—Bueno. —Hice una pausa para tomar otra palomita. —La verdad es que…Yo deje mi pasado atrás, mucho antes de unirme a los Preceptos. —Le conteste sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Pues personalmente, yo hacía ya mucho que había dominado mis miedos y las cosas que me sucedieron en el pasado.

Eso creía.

Kurono sabía de lo que hablaba, había sido parte de mi interrogatorio el día que me había reunido con Overhaul luego del incidente con Captain Celebrity.

"—¿Tienes algún familiar? ¿Alguien que pueda rastrearte? ¿Qué conozca tu rostro? —"

"—Ya no. —"

Aunque claro, yo nunca había entrado en detalle con ellos sobre dicho tema. Quizá sea una historia que le llegaré a contar a Kai el día que nos casemos y él seguramente me contará como era su vida antes de conocer a la Yakuza.

Pero por ahora, era algo de lo que mejor se había que olvidar~

Kurono me sonrió de vuelta, él me dijo una vez que admiraba el como había superado mis miedos y mis debilidades.

"—Algo de lo que todos los villanos deberíamos de aprender. —"

Solía decirme.

—Me molesta que los héroes crean que son Dioses. Que dependemos de ellos. —Pude ver por un momento en sus ojos una chispa de rabia.

Pues en el televisor ahora se mostraba una propaganda muy conocida, una en donde diversos héroes realizaban trabajos comunitarios en parques y calles de la ciudad, para concientizar a la población. Trece limpiaba las calles de basura, Kamui Woods plantaba árboles, Gang Orca sacaba bolsas de plástico del agua…

Todos ellos acompañados de una canción infantil y un lema que dictaba "¡Se un héroe en tu comunidad!".

—Como si esos bastardos pudieran salvarlos a todos…—

Yo solo observaba a Kurono mirar a los héroes de la televisión. Lo comprendía perfectamente.

—Je, supongo que es una respuesta aceptable. —Me reí secamente mientras Kurono tomaba otro respiro para relajarse de nuevo.

Se veía que lo necesitaba.

—Ugh, como sea. Me voy a dormir. —Dijo mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos y se levantaba del sofá. —Deberías hacer lo mismo. —

—Si bueno…quiero ver un último programa antes de irme. —Aproveché que este se había levantado para tumbarme en el sofá y recostarme, recosté mi cabeza en una orilla, puse los pies en la otra y me puse el plato de palomitas aun lado de mi cabeza.

—Como quieras. Pero no quiero verte cabeceando mañana. —Me advirtió mientras se retiraba de la sala de recreación.

—Claro, mamá. —Me reí mientras este se iba fastidiado por mi broma.

Me quede recostada en el sofá un rato, escuchando los pasos de Kurono irse hasta que los escuche tomar las escaleras para arriba. Cuando el sonido había muerto, tomé rápidamente el control de la mesita.

—Mierda, ¿Se habrá terminado? —Me puse un poco ansiosa mientras hacía zapping en los canales. Aunque sabía que estaban dormidos, me preocupaba que (de alguna forma) Nemoto e Irinaka estuvieran por ahí escondidos para burlarse de mí.

Mi dedo no se detuvo hasta que dio a un canal bastante alejado del resto de la programación ordinaria.

El logo del canal era el mismo número que este tenía asignado en la lista de canales, el cuál era el 113.

Se mostraba un típico programa de entrevistas de celebridades, aunque en este caso, celebridades underground que se presentaban a hablar un poco sobre sus inicios y futuros de carrera.

La presentadora era una mujer de mediana edad, que hacía su mejor intento por lucir con la mayor cantidad de años menos que pudiera, y mira que le había funcionado.

El publico no era tan grande como el de otros programas, pero al menos tenían el escenario lleno. Y la calidad de las cámaras, aunque no era mala, era un tanto vieja y daba un toque "vintage" al programa.

Todos esos elementos me hicieron saber que estaba en el canal correcto. Los folletos que habían repartido y los anuncios de internet del programa de hoy no habían sido muchos, pero afortunadamente me pude enterar del programa que darían hoy.

"—Y bueno, antes de cerrar con el programa de hoy tenemos a la invitada especial por la que todos ustedes asistieron hoy." —Hablo la presentadora y fue acompañada de los aplausos del público mientras las cámaras les tomaban vídeo a los miembros del público.

Hicieron un zoom en un par de individuos que se veían muy apasionados, uno de ellos llevaba una gorra que parecía fusionarse con su cabello y tenía unas patillas muy marcadas. El otro estaba muy bien peinado, pero tenía un visor rarísimo en sus ojos.

Ambos sostenían una pancarta con el nombre de la invitada claramente hecho por ellos, pues la calidad era horrible.

Aunque eran pocos espectadores, se notaba bastante su pasión. Eso hizo sonreír a la presentadora mientras esta pasaba a presentar a la invitada.

"—Y con ustedes, la idol callejera ¡Pop Step! —"Los aplausos se hicieron presentes mientras de un lado del escenario se acercaba aquella linda chica de cabello rosa en coletas, con su característico traje de diablilla exhibicionista agitando las manos enérgicamente y lanzando uno que otro beso.

Se veía feliz. Eso me hacía feliz.

"—Encantada de estar con ustedes hoy. —"Contesto Pop mientras saludaba de abrazo y beso a la presentadora y tomaba asiento en su respectivo lugar.

"—El gusto es todo nuestro señorita Pop. Su fama a estado arrasando en internet en los últimos años y sus canciones, según sus fans han mejorado increíblemente, por ello nos llena de dicha contar con su presencia esta noche. —"Le alago la presentadora a lo que Pop solo sonrió y se sonrojo.

"—Jaja, no es para tanto. Mi fama en internet a estado creciendo de un modo que no imaginaba hace años, y el mes que viene me presentaré en Osaka en el show de talentos, por lo que espero poder lograr mayor impacto en el corazón de muchos más. —"

"—¡Pop Step te amo! —"Grito uno de los miembros del escenario.

"—¡Esas son muy buenas noticias! Lamentablemente su primera presentación se vio opacada por aquel terrible incidente… Pero el pasado es pasado, y estamos seguros de que ahora podrá darnos el espectáculo que tanto esperamos ese día. —Pop no dijo nada, bueno, supongo que fue un evento traumático para ella aquella vez. No sé cómo hizo para salvarse, pero estaba feliz de que no hubiera muerto. —Muy bien señorita Pop, creo que es hora de comenzar con las preguntas de hoy. Pero, antes que nada, creo que hablo por todos aquí cuando le pregunto; ha habido muchos rumores en internet de que usted mantiene una relación con uno de los miembros del Team Idaten, ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto? —"

Pop se sonrojo de golpe, menuda presentadora sin escrúpulos, yo solo me pude reír ante la expresión de Pop.

—Yo descubrí eso. —Me dije satisfactoriamente.

"—Jeje…realmente eso es algo que quisiera mantener en privado por ahora. ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunto? —"Decía Pop mientras se rascaba la nuca ligeramente.

"—Muy bien, la segunda pregunta es: Hemos visto varios vídeos de usted antes de su salto a la fama de internet, vídeos donde usted canta arriba de un semáforo, entre otros. Pero lo que queremos saber es, ¿No tendrá usted alguna foto de dichos momentos para mostrarle a todos sus fans del futuro como es que se veía antes de todo esto?" — Esa pregunta me hizo poner aun más atención al programa. Es verdad que, aunque Pop no se veía muy cambiada, claramente estaba más, "desarrollada".

"—Oh, ahora que lo pregunta. Yo realmente no creo tener una foto de dichos tiempos más que las que subía a mi sitio web. —"

"—¿Y no sabe usted si hay algún fan allá afuera que posea alguna? Realmente nos gustaría verla. —"

Una sonrisa se formo involuntariamente en mi rostro a la vez que Pop se repasaba mentalmente si alguien tendría una foto de ella.

"Si la hay, ¡Yo la tengo!" me repetía mentalmente emocionada, pero, quería que Pop lo dijera.

"—Bueno…la verdad es que no puedo recordar a nadie. Pero, si logré recordar algo. —"

Mi rostro expectante miraba la televisión a la espera de escuchar esas palabras.

"—Hubo una vez, solo una, una chica de secundaria que logró verme en la calle y me pidió una foto…Pero lamentablemente no se donde pueda estar ella ahora. Solo espero que se encuentre bien y, ¡Ojalá estés viendo esto amiga! —"Grito Pop a la cámara mientras meneaba las manos animadamente.

La sonrisa en mi rostro creció. Metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi bata de baño y las saque.

Es cierto, me había deshecho de todas las cosas que alguna vez me recordaron a mi pasado, pero una de las cosas que conserve fueron dos significativas fotos. Las cuales había traído hoy para verlas a la vez que veía el programa y así perderme un rato en mi memoria.

La primera. Era yo, bueno, la vieja yo. Cabello largo hasta los hombros, ambos ojos sanos, un uniforme escolar de la escuela intermedia y una radiante sonrisa en mi rostro.

Odiaba esa foto, por ello mismo la tomé aquel día. Necesitaba algo que me recordara "Porque no volver" a mi antigua vida.

La otra en cambio, era la nueva yo. Mi nuevo peinado, mi parche en el ojo, mi chaqueta mal puesta y una pose rebelde mientras a mi lado Pop realizaba la misma pose.

Amaba esa foto.

"—No puedes usar tu viejo celular ahora que eres parte de nosotros, usaras comunicadores especiales. ¿Algo que quieras imprimir antes de que lo destruyamos? —"

Elegí únicamente esta foto.

—Buenos viejos tiempos. —Me dije a mi misma mientras retomaba el programa de la televisión y tomaba de nuevo unas palomitas para comer.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Con esto doy por terminado el capítulo uno.**

 **Aunque el siguiente y quizá el tercero serán unos capítulos bastante relajados, debo decir que el final será bastante interesante, de verdad que me muero por ya escribirlo 3**

 **Gracias por pasarse, sus reviews, favs y follows son todos agradecidos.**

 **Escribiré más en las siguientes notas de autor, pues ahora mismo me caigo del sueño.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	2. Conejo de pesadilla

**Blacky de nuevo, actualizando el fic como prometí. Con este cap dejo publicado lo que tengo escrito por ahora de este fic, necesito terminar los que vendrían a ser el tercer y cuarto capítulo, el cuarto ya lo tengo planeado perfectamente y la inspiración me sobra para dicho capítulo.**

 **Pero no para el tercero /3 es por ahora mi mayor problema con este fic, pues quiero desarrollar algo bien y puedo asegurar que, si logró terminar el tercer cap mañana y con tiempo, hasta podría terminar el cuarto ese mismo día y tener todo listo para actualizar los días 11 y 12. A un día antes del estreno de Vigilantes 21.**

 **Por ahora les dejo con el cap, me di cuenta de que no puse disclaimer en el anterior capítulo y tengo mucha flojera de editarlos ahora /3 así que los pondré aquí.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Boku no Hero Vigilante es un trabajo derivado de escrito por Hideyuki Furuhashi y dibujado por Court Betten.**

* * *

 _ **Conejo de pesadilla.**_

.

.

.

La plaza en llamas, con humo en todas partes…

Los cuerpos de…en todas partes…

"—¿Boo-yah Chris? Menuda estupidez jaja... —"

"—¿Lo recuerdas verdad? —"

"—¡Muérete bastardo!" —

"—Ya deberías de saberlo…—"

El cuerpo de… con unos cuchillos clavados en…

Comencé a recoger mis abejas y…

Corrí rápidamente y…

"—¡Maestro!" —

.

.

.

—¡Ah! —Me sobresalte y me senté de golpe en la cama, el sol me llego al ojo y me tape con la mano rápidamente. Estúpidas pesadillas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una?, ¿Por qué tuve que tener una hoy?

—Buen día. —Gire la cabeza a la derecha y ahí estaba Kai arreglándose como todas las mañanas. Se estaba poniendo su corbata delante de su tocador y su espejo, llevaba simplemente su camisa negra sin su chaqueta verde.

Kai vestido únicamente con su camisa negra se ve jodidamente guapo. Pero por culpa de esa pesadilla no estaba de ánimos de levantarme a molestarlo.

Solo me tire de nuevo sobre la cama y pase la cobija por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Cinco minutos más? —Le pregunte.

—Por mi esta bien. Pero no se si quieran aplazar el desayuno solo por tus caprichos. —Me insistió.

—Esta bien…—Me destape y me talle un poco el ojo para acostumbrarme a la luz. Podía ver como cerca de la cama a una distancia corta de la puerta estaba mi ropa limpia. Kurono debió de traerla en la madrugada.

Kai sigue insistiendo en que yo tengo un cuarto y debería quedarme en el en lugar de en el suyo.

Pero tampoco es como si opusiera resistencia todas las noches que me vengo a dormir a su cuarto en lugar de ir al mío.

Así que, con mucha flojera, me levante y me senté en la orilla de la cama, mientras echaba un bostezo que en ningún momento trate de disimular.

Si Kai acaso me estaba viendo en el reflejo del espejo donde se estaba arreglando y me vio echar tremendo bostezo, no me importo.

Me talle mi ojo derecho nuevamente mientras tomaba el parche para el ojo izquierdo del mueble que usualmente siempre se deja aun lado de la cama. Moví mi mechón de cabello y me lo puse nuevamente.

Luego de eso solo dio un suspiro, ugh, ¿Es de verdad tan necesario que nos levantemos a las ocho de la mañana todos los días?

Giré a ver a Kai, quien ya se había cambiado en su totalidad, solo se estaba acomodando su corbata. Incluso ya llevaba puesta su máscara.

Nunca entenderé como hace para soportar el peso de las mañanas.

Pero ¿A quién le importa? Me levanté de la orilla de la cama y así como me encontraba con mi bata blanca de la noche anterior y mis pies descalzos pisando el plástico que recubría el piso del cuarto de Kai. Aun un poco mareada y tambaleante por el sueño, me dirigí a donde él se encontraba y lo abracé por la espalda.

Él no se inmuto, siguió atando su corbata mientras yo acurrucaba mi rostro en su espalda, me gustaba mucho el olor de su perfume.

Como vi que no me hacía caso, le comencé a dar un par de pellizcos en su abdomen, aprovechando la ligereza de su camisa que me permitía llegar a su piel.

—¿Qué pasa? —Contesto por fin. Con los meses se había acostumbrado a recibir muestras de cariño de mi parte, y yo me había acostumbrado a no recibir nada de vuelto.

Kai me mostraba su amor a su manera, y como podía. Y el hecho de que me deje abrazarle cuando quiera para mi es una de sus pruebas.

—Tengo sueño…—Le dije con el rostro hundido en su espalda. Lo saqué luego de unos segundos. —¿No te sientes mal por lo de ayer? —

Lo escuche echar una leve risilla a través de su máscara.

—No te preocupes, realmente, puedo entender porque él no me quiere. El respeto que le tenía al jefe era bastante grande, además de que el jefe…—

—No hablo de ese idiota. — Le interrumpí, no quería escuchar sobre Sonrisa espeluznante, ya pasé suficiente miedo con la pesadilla de la noche. —¿No te sientes mal por…Cups? —

Ahora lo escuche echar un suspiro.

—No fue inteligente. — La verdad es que yo ya sabía la respuesta, Kai difícilmente se sentiría mal por alguien que no fuera el jefe, o Kurono, o yo.

¿Y a quien engaño? A mi tampoco me importo la muerte de Cups en lo más mínimo.

—Después de todo. —Volvió a hablar. —Puedes conseguirme a alguien mejor. ¿Verdad? — Me volteo a ver ahora con una mirada de complicidad, era lindo verlo feliz.

—Si quieres que salga a la calle a hacer un par de destrozos solo tienes que decírmelo. —Le devolví aquella mirada con una sonrisa. —Pero…tú tendrás que salvarme si All Might viene por mi…—Le conteste mientras le daba otro pellizco.

—Entonces mejor solo vamos a desayunar. —Me contestó mientras se terminaba de abrochar la corbata, yo por mi parte deje de abrazarlo.

—Deja me cambio, te alcanzo en unos minutos. —Le decía mientras me dirigía a tomar la ropa tendida que se encontraba en la silla.

Kai se encamino hacía la puerta, mientras yo comenzaba por tomar los pantalones jeans y comenzar a ponérmelos.

—Oye Quinn. —Me hablo de repente haciéndome detener mi tarea. Se giro a verme y con una mirada de confianza me dijo —¿Te pasa algo? —

Obvio no se refería a si estaba enferma, o si estaba lastimada de algo. Sabía que no estaba bien desde el momento en que desperté gritando y le pregunté si se sentía mal por la muerte de alguien tan insignificante como Cups.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con mierdas, apreciaba que Kai se preocupara, pero esa pesadilla…eran cosas del pasado. Lo que importa es el presente.

—Estoy bien. Tranquilo. —Le contesté con una sonrisa, la mejor que pude sacar.

Kai me dio una mirada aprobatoria y se retiró del cuarto.

Me pase la mano por el parche de mi ojo izquierdo por el fastidio y continúe cambiándome. Todo se me olvidaría con el desayuno.

.

.

.

—¡Buenos días! — Exclame emocionada al bajar las escaleras con los brazos extendidos, viendo de reojo la mesa larga de ocho sillas donde comíamos los Preceptos. Los Gastables tenían otro lugar.

La cocina estaba a un lado de la mesa. Irinaka se encontraba en el tocador cortando unas manzanas en su forma de títere, solo se la saca cuando se tiene que duchar, comer o dormir. Igual que Kai con su máscara.

Aun lado de la pequeña cocina teníamos la puerta de tatami abierta y el sol de mañana iluminaba el pequeño balcón que daba al estanque de peces koi.

Los Preceptos se tomaban muy enserio las tradiciones japonesas. ¿Yo?, yo me dormía en los honores a la bandera.

Kurono lavaba unas uvas en el lavabo para posteriormente secarlas y ponerlas en un pequeño bol de comida. En la mesa se encontraban ya algunos platos servidos, el desayuno de hoy era manzana con uvas, un poco de pera y un vaso de agua.

Otra de las manías de Kai, y cabe destacar, la única en la que la gran mayoría de los Preceptos están de acuerdo (Incluyendo mi querido amigo de sonrisa aterradora), es que los alimentos de los supermercados, o los alimentos para civiles en general son; mierda compacta, mierda líquida, mierda embotellada o mierda enlatada.

Por ello nosotros mantenemos un pequeño huerto de frutas y verduras en el patio trasero de la casa, y Kai les paga a los granjeros de un pueblo en las provincias para vendernos carne de vaca, pollo, huevos, etc. De animales que han sido tratados con dignidad en su vida y su muerte.

Dice que todo eso es más saludable, como dije muchos de los Preceptos están de acuerdo, ¿Será por eso que varios de ellos son tan fuertes?

No puedo decir que estén equivocados. Pero en el pasado nunca me importo de que estaba hecha la comida que introducía a mi cuerpo, y sigo sin hacerlo.

Extraño la comida rápida.

—Ñam, ñam, ñam, pero que ricos panqueques me cocino mi amigo Irinaka para hoy. —Decía mientras me acercaba a la mesa frotando mis manos. Con el tenedor a mi derecha tomé un par de trocitos de manzana y los metí a mi boca, luego de saborearlos un poco continúe —Mmm, estos panqueques saben muy raros Irinaka, ¿Seguro seguiste la receta? —Le comenté con la boca llena mirándolo inquirente.

Pude ver como su títere comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

—Chrono ¿Puedo hacerle daño? —Pregunto Irinaka.

—No. —Le contesto Kurono mientras se metía una uva a la boca.

Me reí desde mi asiento al ver al pequeño Irinaka hacer su rabieta diaria.

—¿Sabes? Estas frutas no están nada mal. Pero, les vendría bien algo de miel. —Les comenté luego de tragar mis trocitos de manzana.

—¡No!¡No lo hagas, es asqueroso! —Comenzó a gritarme Irinaka mientras yo retiraba el parche del ojo. Incluso Kurono desvió la vista.

Dejé que de mi ojo (hueco) saliera un ligero chorro de miel el cual fui embarrando a lo largo de las frutas de mi plato.

Cuando dichos alimentos ya se encontraban bañados en mi miel, volví a ponerme el parche. Tomé de nuevo mi tenedor y me engullí otros pedacitos de manzana.

—Mucho mejor. —Comenté con la boca llena de nuevo. —¿Seguro que no quieres un poco Irinaka? Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes pensar que es mi sangre. En parte lo es. —Le dije mientras volvía a tomar otro bocado.

—Creo que se me ha ido el hambre. Me iré a ver que esas basuras no hayan causado problemas hoy. —Dijo Irinaka dejando la fruta picada en una esquina de la repisa y bajaba dando un brinco.

—Ten cuidado, Setsuno jura que el conejo estampado de la caja de cereales trato de matarlo y Nemoto a estado robando galletas en la noche. —Le advirtió Kurono a Irinaka.

Si, se que dije que los Preceptos solo comemos cosas naturales…pero los Gastables no son Preceptos.

—Puedo lidiar con ello. —Contesto Irinaka.

Solo lo vi irse por el pasillo mientras yo continuaba con mi desayuno.

—¿Tú no vas a querer un poco Chro…?—

—No. —

Suspiré y continúe comiendo, era triste que nadie nunca quisiera de mi miel.

Nadie excepto…

—Buen día. —Digo Kai entrando por la puerta abierta de tatami. Se secaba las manos con un pequeño trapo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Le pregunte.

—Alimentaba a los peces. — Contesto dejando el trapo en la repisa de la cocina.

Kurono ya nos estaba acompañando en la mesa, mientras Kai también tomaba su lugar.

Kai paso su tenedor por encima de la fruta, luego de examinarla por un momento me pidió.

—Quinn, ¿Podrías ponerle un poco de miel a esto por favor? —Sonreí mientras que Kurono mostraba una mueca de asco y alejaba la vista. Me levante y estaba a punto de quitarme el parche cuando…

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Sonó un grito a la distancia de la inconfundible voz de Irinaka, seguido del lamento de alguien "¡Aaaaah!", parecía una mezcla entre dolor y tristeza.

Me aleje un poco del plato de Kai para asomarme el pasillo de donde vino aquel grito, Kurono y Kai hicieron lo mismo.

No tardo mucho para que se hiciera visible la pequeña silueta del títere de Irinaka, venía arrastrando algo, estaba dejando un rastro con él. Algo pequeño.

No tardo mucho en estar a la vista de todos y pudimos ver de que se trataba todo. Irinaka llevaba arrastrando una caja de cereal, la cuál tenía múltiples puñaladas en el rostro del conejo estampado que servía como personaje para la caja.

Los tres arqueamos la ceja y nos mostramos preocupados por lo que estábamos viendo.

—¿Qué paso? —Fue Kai quien rompió el silencio.

Irinaka comenzó entonces a agitar las manos y el cuerpo de una forma descontrolada, sus ojos de nuevo parecía que se saldrían de sus pupilas. No pude evitar soltar una risilla.

—¡Ese bastardo, ese idiota, ese imbécil! — Se veía que quería describir al culpable de lo que pasaba, pero sus manos y sus movimientos descontrolados se lo impedían.

—¿Setsuno? —Inquirió Kurono.

—¡Ese mismo! —Hizo una pausa y tomo aire para relajarse un poco. —¡Ese lunático, apuñalo todas las cajas de cereal por la noche! ¡Todas! ¡Teníamos al menos una docena de cajas guardadas y ese idiota las destruyo! — Irinaka se encontraba en un ataque de ira, se le podía ver. —¡¿Qué van a desayunar ahora esos miserables?! ¡¿Qué va a desayunar la mocosa de Eri?! ¡No pienso compartir mis manzanas con esas basuras! — En su enojo, Irinaka aventó la caja que tenía en mano a la pared y por la abertura en esta el cereal se desparramo por el suelo.

—¡Oye! Tú vas a limpiar eso. —Le dijo Kurono.

Pero Irinaka no escucho, y abandono el comedor a paso pesado (para sus diminutos pies) y subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación.

—Bueno. Al menos ya sabemos lo que haremos hoy. —Dije luego de echar un vistazo al cereal con malvaviscos desparramado enfrente de la mesa.

¿De verdad Setsuno lo había hecho? Creí que las pastillas que le daba estaban sirviendo muy bien.

Dos en la tarde y dos en la noche y se quedaba tranquilo. Espera…¿Le di su dosis ayer?

—Solo déjenme desayunar y nos encargaremos de esto. —Dijo Kai fastidiado viendo el desastre que dejo Irinaka y pensando seguramente en como regañar a Setsuno. —Quinn la mi…—

—Terminé. — Dijo Kurono antes de que pudiera pararme a dejarle miel a las frutas de Kai, pude ver su plato mientras este lo llevaba al lavabo.

No había terminado.

.

.

.

—Perdóname por favor, de verdad que no se lo que me paso anoche yo solo…—

Luego de terminar el desayuno nos dirigimos a la oficina de Kai, donde él suele pasar gran parte de sus mañanas organizando y manejando a los Preceptos, allí también es donde se pedía a algunos miembros que vinieran cuando se les requería. No era el mismo cuarto en donde me reclutaron.

Debo decir que es un lugar bastante aburrido, pero por ello mismo es que le hago compañía a Kai de vez en cuando mientras trabaja.

Aunque no me encontraba prestando nada de atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, pues me encontraba recostada en el sofá de la oficina jugando con la 3DS que se supone es de Eri. Se supone.

—Setsuno. — Le contesto Kai desde su escritorio con una voz calmada, no se escuchaba molesto, tal vez si lo estaba. Pero supongo que no quería sobresaltar a Setsuno más de lo que ya estaba. —¿Qué paso anoche exactamente? —

Voltee a verlo por un momento y él me regreso la mirada, se acomodo el cuello de su camisa y comenzó.

—Yo…iba por la noche al baño, me sentía muy mareado y…pasé por la cocina y simplemente lo vi, en el estante, ese conejo sonriente ¡Ese maldito bastardo se burlaba de mí! —Comenzó a apretar sus puños. — Fui a confrontarlo abrí la repisa ¡Y ahí estaban! ¡Muchos como él! ¡Sus ojos burlándose, igual que mis compañeros de escuela, mis hermanos, mi esposa! —A este punto Setsuno se puso sus manos en la cabeza mientras parecía querer encogerse.

—Setsuno. —

—¡Solo hice lo mismo que aquella vez! ¡Tomé el cuchillo! ¡No se burlarían más de mí! ¡Luego iría a la azotea y…!—

—¡Setsuno! —Le grito Kai haciendo que el pobre hombre entrara en razón. —¡Contrólate! Eres un adulto ¿No? —

Setsuno bajo las manos de su cabeza avergonzado, abandone mi lugar en el sofá y me acerque a él para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—No vuelvas a pensar en saltar de la azote Setsuno, ¿Recuerdas la última vez? Te salvaron y terminaste huyendo de la policía y durmiendo en un basurero. —Su rostro cambio a uno más calmado y de vuelta a la realidad.

Y claro, le extendí amablemente sus merecidas pastillas en la mano.

—Setsuno. —Volvió a hablar Kai. —Escucha, lo que hiciste no fue algo correcto. —

—¡Jefe! ¡Le juro que no volverá a pasar! —Se estaba alterando de nuevo. —¡Por favor no me releve, los Preceptos son mi vida! —

Kai arqueo una ceja, claramente veía a Setsuno como si fuese un loco.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? No te voy a relevar. —Le objeto con fastidio. —Justo hace un par de días descubrimos que un idiota miembro de los Preceptos ayudo a perpetuar un robo de Activador. Y hoy me enteró que tú apuñalaste unas cajas de cereal por un estúpido conejo. Setsuno, lo que tú hiciste comparado a lo que paso hace unos días es abismalmente diferente, pero, no deja de ser una mala acción, y debes pagar por tus actos como el adulto responsable que, quiero pensar, eres. — Le dijo Kai, firme y duro, como es el líder de los Preceptos.

—Si lo soy señor…—Contesto Setsuno bajando la cabeza con pena.

—Desde mañana ayudaras con la limpieza de la casa y le harás el desayuno a Eri por la próxima semana. Puedes retirarte. —Dicho eso Setsuno se fue de la habitación a paso corto sin decir una sola palabra.

—Vaya, no sabía que esto era una escuela. —Le comenté a Kai luego de que Setsuno se había ido de la habitación. Me senté en su escritorio sin despejar la vista de mi videojuego.

—Ojalá, así al menos aprenderían algo. — Dijo luego de que me sentará en su escritorio, entonces fue que se puso a revisar una pequeña lista que tenía escrita a mano y comenzó a escribir en ella. —Se que se supone que el deber de los Gastables es ser meros soldados. Pero es parte de mi papel como líder el entenderlos y reconocerlos, incluso si a veces tengo que castigarlos. —

—Los amas, no mientas. — Le conteste, Kai solo soltó una risa amarga.

—Les he tomado aprecio. —Luego de ver que escribió un par de cosas en el papel de hace un momento, pero sin fijarme en lo que decían volvió a hablar. —Bueno, para hoy tenemos que solucionar el problema de los cereales, y de la comida de desayuno para los Gastables en general. Chrono se encargará hoy de seguir el rastro del tal Makoto Fujimoro. Mañana resolveremos con Nemoto el problema de las galletas. Y quizá luego veamos el problema de Sakaki con el whisky. Se que su Quirk se activa con el alcohol…pero es que abusa. —

—Entonces hoooy…—

—Iremos de compras. — Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla de su escritorio.

—Wuju. —Le conteste aun concentrada en mi videojuego. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuimos? —

—Fui al centro comercial hace un par de semanas. Justamente para comprarle a Eri esa consola. —Pude ver como al pararse de su asiento se dirigió al perchero, donde había dejado su chaqueta verde la noche anterior.

—Debiste comprarle algo más divertido que esto. No sé, ¿Un Mario o un Pokémon? —Dije aburrida del juego que tenía ahora mismo en la consola.

—Estoy seguro de que piensas venir conmigo de compras ¿Verdad? Ven y así eliges algo tú. — Me contesto mientras se ponía su chaqueta verde de nuevo.

—¿Primera experiencia antes de casarnos? —Le bromee mientras apagaba la consola y la dejaba en aquel escritorio para volver a pararme.

—Velo de la forma que quieras. Te espero afuera. —Contestó mientras salía de la habitación. No lo dijo como si estuviera molesto o como si le fastidiara lo que le había dicho. Simplemente lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

"Ay Kai, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan tú?" Me dije mentalmente con una sonrisa mientras le seguía para ir afuera de la casa.

.

.

.

—Simplemente iremos a reponer los cereales que Setsuno destruyo. No tardaremos, encárgate de todo. —Le decía Kai a Kurono quien se encargaba de preparar el almuerzo para cuando nosotros hubiéramos regresado.

Éste solo asintió y continuo con su labor, por mi parte yo esperaba a Kai en el asiento del conductor de la camioneta, con la puerta abierta esperando a que él llegara.

—¿De verdad piensas ir así? —Le pregunte viendo como estaba vestido prácticamente con su ropa de villano. Llevaba su máscara y su chaqueta puestas. Se que vivimos en un mundo donde es normal ver mutantes por la calle e incluso animales hablando, pero es que esa máscara iba a resaltar.

—Obvio que no. —Me respondió haciéndome un ademan que me pedía que me retirara del asiento de conductor. Así lo hice, luego de eso Kai se acerco a un compartimiento para guardar objetos pequeños y pude ver como saco una máscara negra de cubrebocas bien doblada.

Bueno, eso era bastante más común que ir por la calle con una máscara de la plaga.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —Le pregunte un poco impaciente como suelo ser siempre.

—Aun no. —Contestó mientras se quitaba la máscara de la plaga y la reemplazaba con el cubrebocas anterior. —Muy bien, coartada lista. Falta la tuya. —

¿Una coartada?

—¿De verdad es necesaria? —Digo, si, aunque son pocos y somos un, "clasificado", los Preceptos somos buscados por algunos héroes. Por ello mismo era totalmente entendible que Kai se quisiera poner una coartada al salir. ¿Pero yo?

—Si. —Me respondió. —Fuiste un caso sin cerrar, es cierto que no te buscan desde hace tres años, pero no me quiero arriesgar. Tú rostro es conocido, y no has cambiado realmente nada desde que te nos uniste. — Bueno. Tenía un buen punto.

—¿Y que me pongo? —Le pregunté expectante.

Se giró nuevamente al compartimento del auto para sacar otro pequeño objeto. En este caso unas gafas.

—Póntelas. — Me las entrego en la mano. Supongo que quería que las usará para no tener que ir con el parche del ojo. —Y quítate la chaqueta. —

Me había retirado mi parche y posicionado los lentes, pero luego escuche la siguiente indicación de Kai.

¿Mi chaqueta? Ugh, ¿De verdad? Realmente no me gusta quitarme mi chaqueta a menos que yo quiera hacerlo. La siento como una parte de mí, una pequeña conexión y recuerdo al pasado. Tenía un valor sentimental importante para mi dicha chaqueta, pero, es Kai, puedo confiar en él.

—Esta bien. —Le contesté un poco incomoda por tener que deshacerme de dicha prenda, pero me la quité en un momento y se la entregué. Kai solo la dejo en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

Entonces él procedió a hacer lo mismo, se retiro su chaqueta verde, pero a diferencia de la mía no la dejo en el asiento trasero, contrarío de eso me la entrego en la mano.

—Póntela. — Wow, Kai compartía su ropa conmigo. Eso si era una prueba de confianza.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos al centro comer…—Comente animada luego de haberme puesto la chaqueta de Kai y me dirigía a la otra puerta de la camioneta, su chaqueta era bastante cálida, y la parte de detrás del cuello era muy suave.

—Un momento. —Me detuvo. —Hay, un detalle más. —

—¿Qué pasa? —Le comenté ahora un poco fastidiada por todas las medidas que teníamos que tomar solo para ir a comprar unos miserables cereales.

—Tu cabello. — Dijo mientras comenzaba a poner sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza. —Lo haré un poco más largo. Te lo repararé cuando volvamos. —

—Odio el cabello largo. —Le dije haciendo un puchero.

—Pero apuesto a que no odias ir al super mercado. —Tenía razón. —¿Algún estilo que te guste en particular? —Me pregunto, ugh, solo déjalo largo y ya.

—No, solo déjalo…espera. —Le pedí mientras alejaba sus manos de mi cabeza lentamente. Corrí rápido hacía la puerta del conductor a pesar de tenerla tan cerca, ya no quería tardar más. —¿Dónde la deje? —Me preguntaba mientras de mi chaqueta buscaba entre los bolsillos, cierta foto especial. —¡Bingo! —Dije al encontrarla. Luego de ello me dirigí de vuelta con Kai. —Déjalo así. —

Con mi brazo extendido le mostraba a Kai aquella foto mía de la escuela intermedia, aquella foto que odiaba cuando aun era una niña ingenua sobre el futuro que me aguardaba.

Kai solo arqueo una ceja al ver aquella foto.

—¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto claramente confundido.

—¿Eh? Oh bueno ella…—Me pensé por un momento lo que debía responderle. —No es nadie. Pero déjame el cabello así por favor. —Le dije eso con un claro tono de voz más caído que el usual tono animado con el que hablo siempre, pero mierda, esa foto me traía los peores recuerdos.

A Kai pareció no importarle, él solo se me acerco y volvió a poner sus manos en mi cabeza.

—No te muevas. —Me pidió a la vez que comenzaba a sentir un poco como algunos mechones de cabello comenzaban a pegar con mi cuello y mis orejas, uno me tapo de lleno el ojo. —Listo. —

Moví aquel mechón molesto con mi mano y me puse a acariciar un poco aquel cabello nuevo.

Era suave, muy suave, olvidaba que lo tenía tan así, acaricié un poco las puntas y luego le regresé la mirada a Kai.

—Vámonos. —Le fingí una sonrisa comenzando a caminar a mi respectivo lugar del vehículo. —Uh, pockys. —Dije sorprendida al ver cómo tan pronto abrí la puerta, cerca de la palanca se encontraba una pequeña caja de pockys a medio acabar. Seguramente eran de Kurono.

Me abroche el cinturón a la vez que Kai cerraba su puerta y se abrochaba igual. Encendió el motor de la camioneta y comenzamos a esperar que estuviera lista para partir.

Abrí aquella caja de pockys y esta solo contenía dos restantes. Tomé uno y me lo puse en la boca para jugar un poco con el, moviéndolo con los labios mientras miraba a la ventana.

Le eche un último vistazo a aquella foto. Volvía a ser aquella niña, solo por unas horas al menos. Sonreí un poco, siempre he pensado que por más malo que pueda ser el pasado, recordarlo y saber que lo he superado siempre es algo que me anima a continuar siendo quien soy.

Con eso en mente, tomé mi chaqueta del asiento trasero para volver a guardar la foto.

Kai me vio haciéndolo.

—Eras muy linda. — Me comentó de repente, ¿Acaso sabía que esa foto era mía? Bueno, para alguien como Kai seguro sería fácil de notarlo…mis ojos incrédulos se posaron un momento con los de él, quien pareció pronto darse cuenta de que su comentario me había incomodado. —Bueno, sigues siéndolo. —Me contestó con una mirada agradable, se dio cuenta de que no me había gustado su comentario anterior. Se dio cuenta de que yo era la de la foto.

Me sonroje.

Tomé la chaqueta y me aseguré de guardar la foto de nuevo. Volví entonces a mi postura inicial mirando a la ventana con el pocky en la boca.

El auto ya había arrancado y Kai lo conducía tranquilamente mientras unos cuantos miembros de la casa nos abrían el portón para sacar la camioneta. Pronto estuvimos en la calle.

No pude evitar voltear a ver a Kai mientras conducía y pensar.

"Se dio cuenta que era yo. ¿Será buena idea ya contarle la historia de la foto?"

Nah. Mejor se lo contaría luego, en un mejor lugar y momento.

"Si no fuera porque ese anciano lo arruino…"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Debo decir que, si alguno quisiera recomendar algo o aportar una idea para el desarrollo del siguiente capítulo, ahora es el momento.**

 **No pasa nada, igual me romperé la cabeza mañana pensando en como llevar a cabo el capítulo tres. El cuarto fluirá perfectamente.**

 **Por ahora me despido, esperando que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**


	3. Familia

**Por fin he podido actualizar. Perdonen en serio mucho la demora.**

 **No quiero decir mucho, me ando cayendo del sueño, dejemos la nota de autor para el capítulo final de este fic.**

* * *

 ** _Familia._**

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegáramos al centro comercial, no quedaba tampoco muy lejos de la casa, por lo que durante el camino Kai y yo no hablamos mucho, yo me dedique a comer mi pocky.

Fuimos a Wookies, uno de los centros más grandes de la zona. Era bonito eso no lo niego, pero a mi gusto Porgs o incluso Ewoks son más divertidos.

Como sea, solo veníamos por cereal.

Estacionamos el auto luego de estar buscando lugar por cinco minutos. Para ser día de semana y ser cerca de las dos de la tarde, el lugar estaba bastante lleno.

Nos bajamos y nos tomamos de la mano. No es que a Kai le moleste tomarme de la mano, no es tan exagerado, pero tampoco le gusta hacerlo.

Pero nos vino muy bien esta vez para mantener las apariencias.

Antes de haber bajado del auto, Kai se había asegurado de peinar un poco su cabello usualmente algo desordenado. No era muy probable que alguien lo fuera a reconocer por su peinado, pero él no es alguien de tomar riesgos.

—¡Vamos primero a la tienda de juegos! — Fue lo primero que pude decir cuando pasamos el gran portón con el nombre "Wookies" encima, la gente se repartía en varias partes del centro cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

Desde alguna pareja caminando de la mano igual que Kai y yo, niños jugando en las máquinas para sacar los peluches de los héroes, grupos de amigas que se tomaban sus selfies en lugares como las fuentes y demás.

Y a mí se me ocurría lo divertido que podría ser picar a uno de ellos al azar y ver que tantos destrozos podría causar. Además, así podría robarme alguna linda prenda que viera por ahí.

Pero me contuve.

—Después, primero vamos por lo que necesitamos. — Le bufé aburrida, pero bueno, no sería mucho tampoco.

Así que nos encaminamos al mercado, si ya de por si el centro comercial estaba lleno, el mercado lo estaría aún más…

No tardamos en llegar, era de las primeras puertas cerca del portón, el mercado era bastante grande aun para estar en el centro comercial.

En efecto, estaba hasta el tope de familias y niños realizando sus compras.

—No pienso volver a comprar esta basura de nuevo. — Decía Chisaki mientras sostenía la caja de cereal de la misma marca que había asustado a Setsuno.

Veía con odio al conejo sonriente de la caja, esa sonrisa que le había causado tantos problemas. Pude ver como lentamente deslizo uno de sus dedos por debajo de una de las cuatro orillas de la caja rectangular.

—Ups…—Dijo mientras usaba su Quirk para abrir un diminuto agujero en la caja de cereal y luego hacerlo más grande, de modo que el contenido se pudiera vaciar y regar por el piso tan pronto alguien agitara la caja. —Se rompió. —

Luego de dejar ese agujero disimulado, devolvió la caja a su lugar, sería muy gracioso cuando algún padre apurado lo lanzara sin fijarse a su carrito y termine todo regado.

Pequeños crímenes.

—¿Cuál deberíamos comprar? —Me pregunto Chisaki mientras observaba el largo pasillo lleno de distintas marcas.

—¿Y si le compras alguno con un perrito o un gatito? O mejor, ¿Qué tal una abeja? —Le conteste mientras miraba alegre una caja de cereales de miel.

—Nada de personajes, Setsuno saldrá con otra estupidez estoy seguro. —

—Pero todos los cereales dulces tienen personajes, y creo que quieres buscarle a Eri un cereal dulce ¿Cierto? — Chisaki se llevó la mano al mentón.

—Ugh, ¿Y si solo le pone azúcar a la leche? —

—Llevaremos de abeja. —Deje un par de cajas en el carrito con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Mete todas las que puedas. Quiero volver aquí lo menos pronto posible. — Me indico Chisaki.

No compramos mucho más después de los cereales. Quizá alguna pasta dental, productos de limpieza, desinfectante, chocolates y galletas.

Logramos pagarlo con el presupuesto de los Preceptos, no era realmente un inconveniente para nosotros, si bien no teníamos el dinero que Chisaki quería para sus investigaciones, teníamos suficiente como para comprar despensa de tres meses.

Subirlo todo al auto me dejo bastante agotada. Pero al menos teníamos una tarea menos.

—Compra este. —Tomaba del mostrador de vidrio el reciente nuevo juego de Pokémon para comprarlo.

—¿Segura que le gustará? —Me inquirió Chisaki mientras veía el precio del juego.

—Seee, a todos los niños de su edad les encanta Pokémon, confía en mí. —Le conteste con una risilla.

Videojuegos, productos de limpieza, comida, algunos juguetes. Había sido un día divertido en el centro comercial.

Chisaki se negaba a realizar alguna actividad recreativa, seguía con su misantropía y esa manía de los "gérmenes que hay en los asientos de la gente que no se lava el culo", entre otros delirios.

Así que solo nos tomó una hora y media terminar nuestros mandados. El día aún estaba soleado y la plaza aún se encontraba en auge con la gente que a estas horas salía de sus escuelas y algunos hacían sus horas de trabajo.

Había muchas chicas lindas, algunas incluso tenían mi estilo, con calcetas largas y parches en su ojo, jaja.

—¡No me quiero ir! —

Hice un puchero mientras me recargaba en la puerta del auto en el estacionamiento. Como ya habíamos terminado todo, Chisaki quería volver ya a casa.

—No me importa, sube. —

—No. —

—Eres una caprichosa ¿Sabes? — Me contesto con fastidio.

—Y tú un ¡Aburrido!, no salimos nunca, ¿No puedo al menos ir a un lugar a relajarme un poco antes de tener que volver a casa con los demás? — Le pregunte aun recargada.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? — Me pregunto mientras guardaba de las llaves del auto en su bolsillo del pantalón nuevamente, eso me daba a entender que me daría una chance.

Pero si le pedía algo muy extremo como ir al arcade o al cine me arrastraría al auto quiera o no.

—Vamos por una malteada, ¿Eso está bien? — Me gire para verlo con mis gafas de sol puestas y un mechón de cabello cayéndome del lado donde se encontraba mi agujero de abejas.

—Hmmm. —Chisaki giró la vista para pensarlo un poco, pero ¿Qué tan malo podría ser simplemente ir por algo de beber? —Está bien. —

Di un par de brinquitos alegre y lo tomé de la mano para comenzar nuestro recorrido hasta el primer Starbucks que encontráramos.

—Yo voy a pedir uno de chocolate, ¿Y tú? Anda, solo es leche con saborizante. — Alentaba un poco a Chisaki a escoger algo variado por al menos una vez.

El Starbucks estaba bastante cerca del estacionamiento, ni siquiera tuvimos que entrar al centro comercial de nuevo, eso era bueno pues así podríamos terminar e irnos rápido.

—Está bien, solo pediré un café y ya. — Contesto.

—Meh. —Le hice un puchero y continúe viendo el menú escrito, bueno, al menos pude hacer que tuviéramos este momento de tranquilidad, y supongo que eso ya era otro logró.

La fila no tardó mucho, pedimos nuestras bebidas y fuimos a sentarnos a una de las mesas que estaban afuera del local. Así podríamos hablar de lo que quisiéramos con un poco más de "libertad", pues el ruido de las multitudes cubriría nuestras palabras.

—Entonces, ¿Dices que puedes meter abejas dentro de la gente y controlarlos? —

—Algunas veces. Dudo poder controlar a más de dos personas, pero se podría decir que si puedo. Solo tengo que meter las abejas por algún lado y tengo a la persona como un "títere" para mí. ¿Quieres saber dónde le metí abejas a una chica una vez? — Luego de unos minutos al aire libre comenzamos a charlar un poco de temas variados. Chisaki me comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre mi Quirk, y eso me trajo algunos recuerdos de mi época de coordinadora.

—Preferiría no saberlo…—Dio un sorbo a su café. —En mi caso, puedo usar el Overhaul para fusionarme con otras personas. Pero odio hacerlo, nuestras mentes quedan juntas y ellos pueden ver mis pensamientos y yo los de ellos, y a menos que ambos estemos sincronizados es difícil el moverse en esa forma. Lo uso solo en caso de emergencias. —

—Entonces, ¿Tratas de crear confianza con los Gastables por si necesitas usarlos un día de estos? — La verdad que eso si me sorprendió, pero tal parece que Chisaki siempre tiene una razón para todo.

—En parte. También es bueno no tener que andarme preocupando de que no me obedezcan. — Volvió a darle un sorbo a su café.

—Jaja, see. — Yo di un sorbo a mi malteada.

—Por cierto, si dices que puedes controlar a la gente metiéndoles abejas, ¿Nunca has pensado si acaso tus abejas son quienes te controlan a ti? — Esa fue una muy buena pregunta la verdad.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo al respecto. Me lo pensé por unos segundos mientras daba otro sorbo a mi malteada.

—Jaja por favor Kai, eso sería muy estúpido. — Le conteste.

Y volvimos a tener un momento de silencio. Principalmente debió de ser porque yo no seguí aportando a la conversación, digamos que, esa pregunta me dejo pensando un poco…

—Y…¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen por tu nombre? —

Y en ese momento pude ver que por un momento la mirada en los ojos de Chisaki había cambiado un poco.

No sabría decir que emoción estaba experimentando, pero, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que no era una agradable.

—Digamos que…tuve un accidente de niño. No es algo que debamos hablar en un lugar como este. — Me preocupe un poco por haber preguntado eso y haber calado en algún mal recuerdo de Chisaki.

Pero, creo que lo que sea que le haya pasado, no debe de ser muy distinto a lo que a mí me paso.

—¿Y no has pensado en lo que te dije? —

—Tú me dices muchas cosas. —

—Jaja, me refiero a, lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo. —Hice una pausa para observar el interior del local y ver como en la fila del mostrador algunas madres con sus hijos se acomodaban para esperar sus turnos. —¿No has pensado en tu heredero? —

—¿De verdad ya estás pensando en esas cosas Quinn? — Me inquirió Chisaki viéndome con una mirada fulminante.

—¡No! ¡No! —Comencé a agitar las manos delante de él frenéticamente. —Solo…quería saber que pensabas al respecto…—Me ruborice por lo que Chisaki había interpretado.

Bueno, si las cosas salían bien tarde o temprano pasaría. Pero no ahora, no aun…

Chisaki giro la vista a donde yo veía las familias formadas, dio un sorbo a su café y medito su respuesta.

—El jefe me solía insistir en que los Preceptos estaban muertos, y que las Yakuzas deberían terminar con esta generación. —Se enderezo un poco en su asiento. —Pero yo siempre le decía que no debíamos dejar que las cosas acabaran así. Antes de que te unieras al equipo, no tenía muy contemplada la idea de un heredero. Pero debo reconocer que, es lo más factible para el futuro. —Concluyo.

—¿Entonces si quieres que lo tengamos? — Le inquirí intrigada mientras él regresaba su vista a mí.

—Por ahora primero debemos de concentrarnos en nuestros planes y establecer un monopolio para los Preceptos. Cuando lo logremos, podremos pensar en un heredero. —

Por cómo iban las cosas actualmente, probablemente nuestro plan se podría completar pronto.

No hace mucho Chisaki encontró la que cree que es la fórmula definitiva para las balas borra Quirks. Ahora mismo ya tiene contactos con las personas que podrían ayudarlo a ensamblarlas, lo que nos falta es el dinero.

—¿Y has pensado como podríamos conseguir dinero? — Ya me había terminado mi malteada y jugueteaba un poco con el popote mientras charlaba con Chisaki.

Debo decir que estar bajo la sombrilla de la mesa con el cabello largo y gafas de sol, además de la chaqueta de Chisaki, me hacían sentir como una dama elegante, jaja.

—Primero necesito algún socio que me ayude a conseguir inversionistas. Las balas son realmente caras, y ahora mismo no estamos en posición de gastar nuestro dinero en ellas. —Levanto de nuevo su taza para darle el último sorbo a su café. —Bueno. Ya ha sido suficiente, quiero llegar a casa y ver cómo va Chrono con la situación que le encargué. —

Chisaki se levantó de su silla recargando sus manos en la mesa, de modo que se enderezo un poco la espalda antes de caminar. —Ugh, bueno, puedo decir que esta experiencia fue agradable. —

Por mi parte deje de jugar con el popote de mi boca y lo deje en el vaso de plástico para luego arrojarlo a un bote de basura que tenía a mi lado.

Me levanté seguida de él y tomé su mano para iniciar nuestro recorrido de vuelta a donde habíamos dejado el auto.

—Oye, por cierto…¿Podría pedirte algo más? —

—¡Llegamos! — Como siempre, grite animada tan pronto habíamos pasado la puerta de entrada. Tan pronto entré logre denotar a Kurono junto a Irinaka y Nemoto en una de las mesas de la entrada, seguro andaban organizando algo.

—Cállate. —Me respondió Nemoto secamente.

Cabe decir que no llevaba su máscara puesta, dejando ver su cabello rubio y sus gafas.

Como estaba ayudando a Chisaki a bajar las bolsas del mandado del auto, deje las que llevaba en mis brazos en la mesa donde se encontraban mis compañeros.

Irinaka observo desde su asiento a través de las bolsas transparentes del supermercado y al agudizar los ojos pudo ver el estampado de abejita sonriente del cereal de miel que habíamos comprado.

—¿Están seguros de que no volverá a hacer una locura? — Cuestiono aun dudoso al ver la caja.

—Déjamelo a mí. —Le conteste con soberbia mientras recargaba el codo en una de las cajas de cereal.

—¿Desde cuando tienes el cabello tan largo Hachisuka? —Pregunto Nemoto.

—Desde hace tres horas con veinte seis minutos y treinta y ocho segundos cuando Kai utilizo su Quirk en mí…—Había usado su Quirk para hacerme decir todo eso. —Jaja, muy gracioso cuatro ojos. — Comente irónicamente.

—Jejeje. —

Pronto Chisaki llego trayendo el resto de las bolsas que necesitábamos bajar.

—Hay unas cuantas más dentro del auto, pero lo deje en el garaje así que las pueden bajar luego. — Le comentó a Kurono mientras dejaba las bolsas en una mesita de café cerca de la sala. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con lo que te encargue? — Chisaki se giró para encarar a Kurono cuando le hizo aquella incógnita.

Kurono le mostró una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Fue bastante más fácil de lo que creí, ¿A que no adivinas donde lo encontramos? En Naruhata. —Cuando escuche eso, mi atención se giró por un momento a Kurono. Pero luego solo sonreí y seguí escuchando sin mucha importancia. —Mande a un par de mercenarios y hace una hora se me confirmo su eliminación. —

—Entonces ¿No debemos preocuparnos ya más por él? —Inquirió Chisaki.

—Noup, me aseguran que lo interrogaron antes y afirmo no tener más muestras del Activador por ningún lado. —

—¿Entonces ya no más problemas? —

—No, por ahora. —

Chisaki se mostró complacido con los resultados y le mostró una sonrisa a Kurono para luego darle un par de palmadas en el hombro derecho.

Por cierto, para este punto él ya tenía su respectiva chaqueta de vuelta y yo la mía.

—¡Chisaki! ¿Ya puedo? ¡Se va a enfriar! —Pregunte impaciente recargada en las cajas de cereales.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —Pregunto Kurono.

—Convencí a Kai que me dejará comprar una pizza para el resto de los Gastables, pues quiero agradecerles por tantos años de convivio mutuo…—De nuevo. —¡Nemoto, arruinas las sorpresas! —Le reproché.

—¡Jajaja! Me pregunto cómo habrás podido convencerlo de eso. —

—Ella la pago. —Intervino Chisaki. —Anda, ve por ella. —

—¡Yahooo! —

—Bueno, la pizza es rica. —Añadió Nemoto.

—Voy llegando, voy llegando, voooy llegandooo. —Decía alegre mientras caminaba con la caja entre mis manos, por suerte aun estaba caliente, un poco.

Pase por el marco que daba a la pequeña cafetería donde los Gastables siempre se paraban a almorzar, estaba cerca del cuarto que también usaban para entrenar.

—¡Les tengo una sorpresa! — Exclamé tan pronto entré.

—¡Intrusa! —Gritó Setsuno sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa de cuatro patas de plástico.

—¡Cálmate un rato Setsuno! ¡Es la niña abeja! ¡¿No escuchas su maldita voz?! — Rappa se encontraba preparándose un licuado de proteínas extrañas en una de las repisas de la cocina.

—¿Hachisuka?...¡¿Cómo cambiaste tanto?! —Me pregunto Setsuno alterado.

—Jaja, una pequeña ayuda, me cortaré el cabello en un rato. — Le conteste sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—¡Bueno, niña abeja! ¡Dijiste que tenías una sorpresa ¿No?! ¡¿Dónde está la sorpresa?! ¡Sorpresa! — Rappa siempre era él que solía sobresaltarse en situaciones.

Por lo que escuche, en sus primeros días viviendo aquí él era demasiado agresivo. Hoy día se contiene, bastante, y aunque suele gritar mucho y decir cosas sin sentido a veces, se ve que se ha vuelto una persona más "racional".

—Así es, tranquilo. —Deje la caja de pizza aún caliente en la mesa en donde se encontraba Setsuno. —¿Qué tal? —

—¿Eh? ¿Es eso una pizza? Vaya, no había visto una en meses…Overhaul de vez en cuando le traía algunas a Eri y nos daban los trozos que ella no se comía…— Setsuno observaba la caja con un poco de miedo, seguramente esperando a que Overhaul viniera a decirle que tenía permiso de comer.

—Bueno, esta es especial. Le pedí a Overhaul comprar una por mí misma para ustedes. Acepto sin problemas. — La verdad es que Overhaul acepto tan rápido, debido a que realmente no le importaba lo que los Gastables comieran. Por él estoy segura de que sería capaz de darles basura, pero claro, no iba a decirles eso a ellos.

—¡¿Segura?! — Intervino Rappa en la conversación. Aun siendo él alguien que cuida mucho la cantidad de calorías que ingiere. Si gusta de darse un par de placeres prohibidos de vez en cuando, como a todos.

—Si, pueden tomarla. — En eso escuche la voz de Chisaki venir detrás de nosotros. Me giré y allí estaba en el marco de la puerta, observaba la escena en la que estábamos, pero sin quitar su cara de poco interés.

—Bu-bueno…—Setsuno abría la caja y tomaba su rebanada aun con un poco de cuidado.

—¡Solo tómala y ya! —Grito Rappa mientras con su sola mano tomaba dos rebanadas juntas sin separar y se las metía a la boca al instante.

—Oigan bastardos, guarden algo. — Nemoto se unió desde la puerta tomando asiento en una de las sillas de plástico de la mesa. Se sentó y tomó su rebanada.

—Jejeje, tomen toda la que quieran, pero dejen para los demás. —Les decía mientras yo igual tomaba una rebanada para mí.

—Iré a avisarle al resto que vengan y a revisar a Eri. Diviértanse. — Con eso dicho, Overhaul se retiró lentamente de la habitación.

Pero no tardó mucho en que alguien más se integrara…

—¿Se puede? — Esta vez la voz no era de un Gastable. Si no de la mano derecha de Overhaul, Chronostasis.

—¿Crees que te va a dejar comer esto? —Le pregunte divertida, y parecía que el resto de los presentes también se lo preguntaban.

—Bueno. —Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba su rebanada. —Él no tiene que saberlo. — Todos echamos una risa. Incluso el nervioso de Setsuno y el lame botas de Nemoto.

Y fue en ese momento de risa y alegría, de ver las caras felices del resto de mis compañeros que pude darme cuenta de que tanto había pasado el tiempo.

Tres años, tres años estando con estas personas, tres años de matar a sangre fría y aun así reírnos de estupideces en privado.

Aun siento como si fuera ayer que yo aún estaba en las calles inyectando a las personas.

Parece que fue ayer que me comprometí con Chisaki, y que tantas cosas pasaran.

Yo nunca tuve amigos. No sé si ella los tuvo…pero yo, yo siempre había usado a la gente para mis propios beneficios. Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo estaba afectando a las demás personas.

Pero ahora que estoy con ellos, me puedo dar cuenta que…

Los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte tampoco eran mis amigos…

Ellos eran mi familia.

¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?

—Quinn. —Primera sacudida. —Quinn. —Segunda. —¡Quinn! —

—¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa? —Estaba somnolienta en ese momento. Chisaki me estaba insistiendo en levantarme por alguna razón. —¿Qué hora es? —Pues entre abriendo un poco mis ojos podía ver que los rayos del sol aun no entraban por la ventana. O sea que era de noche.

—Levántate. Necesito pedirte algo, es muy urgente. —

Escuchar esas palabras me hicieron espabilar un poco más. Trate de no perder mucho tiempo en levantarme, tallarme el ojo y colocarme mi parche de nuevo para saber que necesitaba Chisaki.

Fueron al menos quince minutos. Logré vestirme con mi chaqueta y mis pantalones, ponerme el parche y peinarme un poco. Luego de ello baje las escaleras con dirección a la sala para encontrar a Chisaki allí.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunte un poco preocupada. Chisaki no usa la palabra urgente en vano, de verdad debía de ser algo serio.

—Necesito que realices una entrega hoy. —

—¿Eh? —Mostré una mueca de confusión, ¿De verdad era tan importante realizar una entrega a las 5:00 am? —¿De verdad? —

—Así es, necesito que lo haga alguien de confianza. No puedo enviar a Kurono o a otro porque hoy necesitamos seguir dándoles tarea a los de intercambio. Así que decidí que te mandaría a ti. — Se saco un pequeño sobre de su chaqueta, junto con las llaves de la camioneta. —Toda la mercancía está ya en la camioneta. —

—Pero…¿Enserio debo realizar la entrega a las 5 am? —Seguía sin comprender ese detalle.

—Es lejos y así evitas el tráfico. —Me explico y comenzó a tomar rumbo al garaje.

Sin muchos ánimos lo acompañe. Bueno, es parte de mi trabajo como Precepto de la Muerte, supongo que es mejor que quedarse en casa soportando a Toga y Twice.

—Tú contacto te espera alrededor de la una de la tarde por allá. Si tarda más de eso regresa a casa. —

Ya sentada en el asiento del piloto me aseguraba que el GPS anduviera funcionando bien y tuviera la dirección que Chisaki me dio.

—No debería tardar más de dos horas en llegar para allá. ¿Por qué mejor no esperamos a que sean las once o doce? — Las preguntas no terminaban.

—Él no me especifico una hora exacta. Pero supongo que por encima de la mañana es tiempo suficiente. —

Eso también era raro. La verdad, no me dijo que había cerrado trato con alguien en estos días.

—¿Estás seguro? —

—Confió en ti Quinn. —

Nos dimos una última mirada a los ojos antes de que partiera a mi misión.

Realmente no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, era bastante raro. Pero, es Kai, puedo confiar en él.

—Muy bien. —Le conteste decidida.

Encendí el motor, me abroche el cinturón y revise de nuevo el GPS. Chisaki me abrió las puertas de la casa y así comencé mi camino.

Las calles en efecto estaban muy solitarias. Era día de semana, lo normal era que no hubiera nadie tan temprano. O bueno, algunas veces sí.

Decidí centrarme en mi tarea y conducir sin prisas. No tardaría mucho en llegar si no había tráfico…

—7:12 AM—

Llegue sin problemas a la zona de extracción en un pequeño puerto sin mucho que ofrecer. Solo algo de maquinaria y la vista del mar a lo lejos, si, usualmente los mafiosos reciben sus cosas aquí.

Pero en cualquier caso nadie vendría en un rato, así que luego de haber estacionado la camioneta decidí revisar bien que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, cerrar las ventanas polarizadas y así fue como decidí recuperar un poco de mis horas de sueño.

—Kai sí que hace tratos con gente extraña. —

—8:30 AM—

El constante sonido de pitido se hizo presente en todo el auto, más aún al tener las ventanas puestas. Ese sonido insoportable de alarme me taladro los oídos haciéndome despertar al instante.

—¡Agh! —Grite por el fastidio y enderece mi asiento para ver de qué se trataba ese sonido tan molesto.

Me habría gustado no saberlo.

Miento. Me habría gustado no salir aquel día, genuinamente Kai estaba actuando extraño…

"¡La casa está bajo ataque!"

El sistema de GPS de Chisaki estaba conectado al internet de nuestra casa, por lo que era obvio que estaba un tanto "personalizado" y detectaba a los intrusos cuando se infiltraban.

Y lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—¡Carajo! —Fue lo único que alcance a decir mientras buscaba frenética las llaves para encender el auto.

Apagué la alarma y seguí buscando. Pero antes de encontrar las llaves, encontré el pequeño sobre en blanco que Chisaki me había dado en la madrugada.

No sé qué me había impulsado a abrirlo en ese momento. Pero lo hice…

Y la nota decía:

"Confió en ti."

Tenía un mapa pegado a él.

El mapa tenía señalado con un marcador una ruta que daba desde la casa de los Preceptos hasta el…

Hospital de villanos…

—¡Mierda! —

Entonces encontré las llaves, y sin dudarlo encendí el auto y comencé a acelerar para regresar a la casa rápido.

—No me jodas, no me jodas, no me jodas…—Repetí para tratar de calmarme un poco. Pero era inútil…

Casi llegando a la casa fue cuando el GPS se desconectó, dándome a entender que la casa ya había sido revisada y asegurada, o sea, Chisaki había sido atrapado.

Pero más que lamentarme por ello continúe sin distraerme, sabía que tenía que encontrar a los Preceptos y liberarles, esa era mi misión. Eso pude suponer.

La calle estaba cerrada, pero me las arregle para tomar la misma ruta que llevaba al hospital, sabía que seguramente llevarían a Chisaki con una escolta, por lo que solo tendría que buscar la camioneta con patrullas escoltándola.

Traté también de mantener siempre la distancia con cualquier camioneta o patrulla que pudiera encontrarme. Tenía que ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

—¿Dónde estás?... ¿Dónde? —

Trataba de buscar indicios de la escolta que llevará a los Preceptos, pero me era difícil, realmente no se veía nada.

Y por un tiempo siguió así, sin nada a la vista. Pero cuando encontré por fin la camioneta que llevaba a los Preceptos…

Ellos ya la habían encontrado…

—Los próximos…seremos nosotros. —

Y así Shigaraki y sus compañeros se retiraron de la escena.

Mientras que yo…solo pude ver escondida a la distancia.

¿Por qué no hice nada? Fácil. Dabi estaba ahí.

Por lo que pude conocer de él, su Quirk de fuego es perfecto para controlar a mis abejas. Con Shigaraki y Compress no habría tenido problema ¡Pero ese emo tenía que estar ahí!

Yo solo pude ver. Justo como ellos le habían dicho a Chisaki.

Cuando perdí su camioneta a la distancia con la vista fue que tuve el valor de acercarme lentamente a la camilla de mi amado en la calle.

—Parece…que nos jodieron. —

Chisaki giro su rostro al instante de escuchar mi voz. Pero en su mirada aun se veía el estado de shock.

Seguramente yo tenía uno igual.

Pero debíamos actuar rápido.

Llavecita era la indicada, desde abrir compuertas complejas hasta liberar grilletes, mi abeja especial estaba diseñada para todo.

Tomé a Chisaki de los hombros y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie. No estaba sangrando tanto como esperaba.

Eso no era bueno.

—Escucha…no puedes simplemente desaparecer sin rastros. — Saqué una pequeña navaja de uno de mis bolsillos, Chisaki me la había dado para lidiar con gente en caso de tener un cuerpo a cuerpo. —Lo haría yo…pero estoy segura de que van a analizar la sangre ¡Lo siento! —

Cerré los ojos de golpe, no quería ver, pero tenía que hacerlo rápido, le clave la hoja de la navaja a Chisaki en uno de los huecos de su brazo derecho hasta que la sangre comenzó a gotear.

—¡Aaaah! —

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! —

Escuche a Chisaki gritar como nunca lo había escuchado. Te puedo jurar que parecía que incluso se estaba conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

Tomé su brazo goteante de sangre y regué un poco por sobre la camilla donde se encontraba. —Será sospechoso si hay un chorro de sangre saliendo de aquí, chorrea solo en la camilla…—

El resto de los escombros de piel de Shigaraki eran suficientes como para hacer creer que Chisaki fue consumido entero.

—Ya…está bien. —

Lo enderece de nuevo y trate de cubrir la herida con su chaqueta, solo buscaba que no se le derramara más sangre.

—Tenemos que irnos, vendrán aquí pronto y…—

—¡Chrono! —

Giré mi cabeza y pude ver un contenedor de contención de villanos en la acera de la calle. Tenía que ser Kurono.

Luego volví a ver a Chisaki y fue ahí cuando vi su rostro de completa tristeza. Sus ojos estaban completamente llorosos y su boca junto con su labio temblaban sin control.

Se le escapaban un par de lágrimas, pero aun así se negaba a llorar.

—¡Iremos por él algún día!, ¡Te lo prometo! —

Fue un poco difícil guiarlo hasta la camioneta, pero él coopero muchísimo.

Abrí la puerta trasera de la camioneta, y dejé a Chisaki reposar en el asiento de dos personas.

—Ya vengo…—

Dirías que era estúpido no irse en ese momento de ese lugar. Pero yo conocía a la perfección las reacciones de la policía, y teniendo ya algo de distancia desde la casa hasta aquí, los policías tardarían en llegar al menos quince minutos más.

Tiempo suficiente para una despedida. Al menos por ahora.

Corrí al interior de aquel convoy volcado de la policía y rebusqué un minuto entre las chucherías de por allí. Y la encontré más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Pero bueno, si íbamos a escapar… no dejaría que mi Kai se quedará sin su máscara.

Y claro, antes de irme, di un último vistazo al resto de mis compañeros. Los que estaban presentes, en sus respectivas capsulas volcadas.

Y con mi último aliento por la adrenalina les pude decir.

—¡Volveré por ustedes! —

Ninguno me escucho. Pero al menos lo había dicho.

Ya sin tardar más regresé a la camioneta y la encendí. Pisé el pedal lo más fuerte que pude y escape de aquella escena a seis minutos de llegar la policía.

Un tiempo perfecto para mezclarnos en el transito local y desaparecer.

Y así fue como de un día para otro, yo perdí a mi familia.

Nunca lo había entendido, pero ahora que lo he experimentado…¿Acaso esto fue lo que sintió el viejo aquella vez?

Ni idea, él ya está muerto de todas formas.

"—¿En esto se acaba todo? —"

—Cállate. — Le conteste sin importar si Chisaki me escuchaba hablando sola.

Pero digamos que cuando ella se cayó, lo primero que escuche fue un llanto.

Y para mi propia sorpresa no venía de mí.

Si no de la persona de atrás.

No podía despegar la vista de la calle, así que solo puedo imaginar cómo se veía esa escena.

Pero luego de tantos años de vivir juntos, por primera vez, escuche a Chisaki llorar.

* * *

 **Mañana temprano sale Vigilante 25 y dependiendo como se desarrolle el capítulo veré como escribir el capítulo final de este fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**


End file.
